New Apprentices
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: The After School Tea Time are being scouted by a record label for their performance at school, but then two men are recruiting them to an organization to protect Japan from an ancient evil which may be hard for them to choose. Feat. KAMEN RIDER HIBIKI
1. Double Band Performance

**New Apprentices**

Hello, and welcome to my first-ever K-On fanfic. I guess this is my first venture here after learning that the anime will debut on Southeast Asia courtesy of Animax-Asia, and I must say, after viewing the trailers, I felt quite hooked to it so I researched it on Wikipedia, and after reading some of the K-On fics here, I felt that I should come up with a unique plot, which I might say, VERY unique, which has never been seen or read in other fics.

While in the anime and in other fics it shows some romances and slice of life stories of the main characters, but in this fic I'll be incorporating some action and drama plots, which can be seen in some action-oriented anime and tokusatsu programs, and this would be my first experimental fic to see how receptive this fic is.

Lastly, this fic has plots that crosses over with the 2005 Japanese TV drama, Kamen Rider Hibiki, and this will be an interesting fic, since both this and K-On has something in common: musical instruments. Though some might be turned off by my rather "wild plot", feedbacks are welcomed. And so here it is…let's start the story!

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto Animation and TBS**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned **by Ishimori Productions **

- - -

It was summer time at the school where the **After School Tea Time **band attended, and after passing all their subjects, they have summer vacation all to themselves, especially after their success of their live school performance, so they were very happy about the results. Moreover, the band, consisting of **Ritsu Tanaka**, **Mio Akiyama**, **Yui Hirasawa**, **Tsumugi Kotobuki** and **Asuza Nakano**, are unaware that they were being watched by a well-known talent searcher who is scouting for new faces to help promote a recording and music studio for aspiring bands.

Seeing the After School Tea Time band performed, the talent scout, who is named "A" Vekusu, then decided to go inside the school to know more about this girl band, and ended up meeting with Sawako Yamanada, the club adviser of the girl band, and while talking she was intrigued at what she was told, and perhaps wanted her "charges" to "shine".

"Hmm…you think you can make the After School Tea Time popular? What can you do and how sure you'll be able to? Do you even manage other bands that made them famous? I'm curious…can yougive me a hint, Mr. Vekusu?"

"Yes…have you ever heard of the group called Λucifer?"

"Λucifer?? As in the famous band Λucifer???!!!"

"Yes…they're the one…and maybe I could persuade my boys to hold a concert at your summer school…and if successful, we can share the profits…50-50…and maybe I can base their performance and show it to the higher-ups and maybe they might be impressed…if it's okay with you…but if you're against it…it's fine. No pressure…"

Sawako's eyes flashed with Yen symbols, and at the same time she was once a member of a heavy metal band, having adored the Λucifer band back then, and decided to tell the girls about it, and suggested that they had a summer concert at the school that features both Λucifer and the After School Tea Time, and the discussion ended after she got the calling card from Vekusu.

At the locker room of the school, the girls were told of this and said that if they performed well at the planned second summer concert they might be scouted and be given a record deal and be famous. Mio and Ritsu were quite nervous about this but after some encouragement from Sawako, they agreed to it, while Yui, Asuza and Tsumugi were fine with it, and are rather intrigued at performing a school concert alongside Λucifer.

Tsumugi: "Λucifer…I seem to heard from them via the newspaper…but…I never seen them before…"

Sawako: "They're retired three years ago…but Vekusu persuaded them to do a one-time concert…and when theyn were told that it'll be in a high school, they seemed a bit nervous, but they accepted to see how they get accepted by new generation fans… "

And so word passed onto the high school students about the planned summer concert, and this attracted fans of the After School Tea Time, but it also attracted senior high school students who were also fans of Λucifer, and within less than a week tickets were sold out, while the school is being prepared for the upcoming concert.

- - -

After two weeks it was the night of the summer school concert, and at backstage, both bands finally met. Yui, Mio, Tsumugi, Ritsu and Asuza stared in awe, and are blushing at meeting the members of Λucifer, and the members consisted of:

Sakuya Ookochi, lead singer;

Yoshihiko Nagai, drummer;

Kazuto Sakuma, bass guitarist

Atsuro Kiryu,

Λucifer themselves were quite surprised to see another band, all of them are girls, yet they were intrigued at what they can do. They shook hands, and much to Aine Yukimura's surprise (Λucifer's lyricist), all of the After School Tea Time (except for Tsumugi), blushed and seemingly fainted after making hand contacts, but it took Sawako's shouting to snap them out of it.

Sakuya: "Whoa…I'd never thought we'd be making a concert out of young fans…I hope we haven't lost our touch after not performing for three years…I wonder if we're still the same as before…and what would their parents do if they found out that we…"

Aine: "No problem…our last concert wet off with a bang…and didn't Ms. Yamanada said that the ticket sold out almost a week? That means our music has reached even the demographics…so let's give our best…"

Kazuto: "Yeah…and I want to see how these girls performed…and who knows…they might be our successors…"

Atsuro: "Looks to me that they are good…"

Vekusu: "Okay everyone…it's time…"

And so the concert started with some student performing summer programs, which have themes involving summer festivals and all, and when Λucifer was up next, it was greeted with loud cheers, and Sakuya began speaking on the microphone.

"IS EVERYONE READY???!!!"

"YEAH!!!!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!! IS EVERYONE READY???!!!!!"

"YEAHHH!!!!!!"

"THEN GET READY!!!!!"

As the music started playing, Λucifer performed with their signature songs, and after some time they started singing one of the most popular songs their fans have adored for long, which was "Everlasting", much to their delight

- - -

_ima owaranai meguru toki no naka hatenu ai o kasane aetara  
ima soba ni ite kimi wa hitori jyanai itsuka futari asu no hate made _

_ate shiranu mayoigo wa asu ni obie  
zattou ni tachi sukumu ureu egao_

_sure chigau unmei ga kishi n deita yo  
deai sae tameratta ano koro wa  
mebaeteku itoshisa ga karenai youni  
yurete iru kono kokoro daite_

_ima owaranai meguru toki no naka hatenu ai o kasane aetara  
ima soba ni ite kimi wa hitori jyanai itsuka futari asu no hate made_

_yuu yami ni toketa mayoigo-tachi wa  
hikari o motomete samayou_

_eien no yakusoku wa kako no shinwa  
demo hito wa kurikaesu koi o ai o_

_motome ai itsu kara ka tashikamete ita  
sorezore no itoshisa no sono wake o  
semegiai kizutsukete todokanu yoru mo  
yurete iru kono kokoro daite_

_ima owaranai meguru toki no naka hatenu ai o kasane aetara  
ima kaeranai toki no hakanasa mo subete tsurete asu no hate made_

- - -

Then it was After School Tea Time's turn to perform and many of the students, as well as their fan clubs, were cheering them on, and the girl band began performing their songs, and before the concert ended, they performed their now-famous song, "Don't Say Lazy".

- - -

_Please don't say "You are lazy"  
datte hontou wa crazy  
hakuchou tachi wa sou  
mienai toko de BATA ashi suru n desu  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
zento youyou da shi  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu _

_kono me de shikkari  
misadamete yukisaki chizu jou MAAKU shite  
chikamichi areba sore ga oudou  
hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou_

_YABA tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita  
sore dake de nanka tassei kan  
daiji nano wa jibun kawaigaru koto  
jibun o aisanakya hito mo aisenai_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"  
datte hontou wa CRAZY  
nou aru taka wa sou  
mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusu n desu  
souzou ni isshogenmei genjitsu wa zettai zetsumei  
hatten tochuu da shi  
dakara fui ni picchi hazureru n desu_

_sono me ni utsuranai dake datte  
yaruki wa MEETAA furikitte  
itsudemo zenryoku de yume mite  
sono bun zenryoku de nemutte_

_yari choi yaseta choushizuite kutta  
sore dake de nande haibokukan  
sukasazu ni mokuhyou kahoushuusei shite  
juunan ni rinki ouhen shichihenge ga kachi_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"  
datte hontou wa crazy  
kujaku tachi wa sou  
koko zo to iu toki mi o miseru n desu  
gozouroppu manshin maishin ganbou wa soushin reijin  
yuuwaku tahatsu da shi  
dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau n desu_

_yaba masaka RED POINT iya GIRI KURIA  
sore dake de nante zennou kan  
daiji nano wa jibun mitometeku koto  
jibun o yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"  
datte hontou wa CRAZY  
hakuchou tachi wa sou  
mienai toko de bata ashi suru n desu  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
zento youyou da shi  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu_

- - -

Behind the audiences, there were two men standing, watching the performance of the girl band and were quite impressed with what they saw, one happened to be in his 20's, and the other in his 30's. They are Tomizo Todoyama and Zaōmaru Zaitsuhara. Both were carrying guitar cases which houses their electric guitars. Zaitsuhara was eyeing Yui, Mio, Asuza and Tsumugi, seeing them well-versed with the guitars and bass.

"Looks like we found ourselves some new successors…and fresh ones, Todoroki…"

"But…Zanki, do you think they have what it takes to become…Oni…?"

"I believe so…my time here is getting shorter…and you have already inherited my will…so you must carry out what needs to be done…a greater evil is lurking near…having already moved their attack patterns from the forest to the city…Hibiki nad Ibuki are on vacation and training…so it is our duty as members of Takeshi to defend this land."

Nodding, the two men left after the concert ended, seeing some potential in the After School Tea Time, though it is a question now on whether they'll accept the offer or not, given how young and innocent they are and may not be ready for such a BIG responsibility.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Hope you like this opening...

Be back for the 2nd chapter, depending how well the first chapter gets...


	2. Preparing The Trap

**New Apprentices**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter of my K-On fic, and while I only got 2 reviews, I decided to try out the second chapter to see if I get more response as well as building up the story, as the girl band's "adventure" commences, though in a not-so good way.

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto**** Animation and TBS**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned **by Ishimori Productions **

- - -

At the recording studio, "A" Vekusu showed to his superiors the video of the summer school concert which featured both **Aucifer** and the** After School Tea Time** performing their numbers which has attracted students and visitors alike, and the "higher-ups" were impressed at how the five girls performed, as well as seeing the charisma they had and saw potential in the five girls, and decided to invite them for a discussion, intending to make them "big time" after Aucifer retired.

"Okay, Vekusu...we leave it to you on how to invite the girls to our invitation as we could make them stars...and we need to get to them or else rival studios might get them first and might expolit them for their own monetary purposes..."

"Leave it to me, boss...I won't let you down!"

However, the recording studio and its employees are unaware that there is a "mole" in their ranks and is spying on them, who happened to be a hired goon of a crime syndicate. This crime syndicate has been trying to extort money from the record label company as well as "offering" them "protection", which the record label company downright refused. Intent on proving their point, they hired goons with guns to harass the company but after three weeks the police managed to apprehend them but then the criminal syndicate secretly planted bombs on the clothing of the hired guns which then blew off, and the syndicate's trail is safe for now.

But recently, the syndicate was approached by an enigmatic organization headed by a man and a woman who appeared to be in their 20's, and offered the crime syndicate their services in exchange for providing them with human victims, which are women, and that they must be virgins. While the syndicate boss was reluctant and doubtful, he was convinced after seeing the two offering them the services of their "fighters" called the **Makamou**.

Since then, the neighborhood of the After School |Tea Time has been plagued by missing women, unaware of the fact that they've been kidnapped and sacrificed to the Makamou. When the "mole" came and told the syndicate about the record label company are planning to launch a new band, and seeing the tape the "mole" brought and seeing the After School Tea Time performing, the syndicate boss became very agitated that he intended to destroy the record company, but the "Man" and "Woman" saw the five girls and became very intrigued, seeing them how pure and innocent they are and would make them perfect sacrifices for them.

Man: "Perhaps we might help you solve this problem…bring the five girls to us…and we will provide you our Makamou to help you seek revenge…then perhaps your victims will be forced to give in to your demands…"

Woman: "And they look good enough for us to consume them…"

Syndicate Boss: "Really? You mean it…?"

Man: "As a token of good will…we will loan you our Makamou free of charge…but for one use only…perhaps you can use it to kill the so-called Aucifer…who refused to buy your…drugs…a perfect revenge, no…?"

Syndicate Boss: "You got a deal! I'll pressure that company with fear after I have Aucifer killed…then they'll pay me…and yes…I'll have those five teenage bitches brought to you in no time…!"

- - -

A week later, Sakuya Ookochi, Yoshihiko Nagai, Kazuto Sakuma, and Atsuro Kiryu, are having a vacation at a park near the pond at a countryside, enjoying their break after performing their number alongside the After School Tea Time, but then they are unaware that they are being eyed, sneaking its way towards the quartet, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Along with Aucifer was a road agent, who was invited to come along, and while he was peeing at a tree, the attacker finally revealed itself: a **Tsuchigumo**. Aucifer saw this and were surprised to see something unusual and are scrambling to get away to safety.

Sakuya: "What the heck is that???"

Kiryu: "An eight-legged freak!!!"

Sakuma: "Anybody got an insecticide???"

Nagai: "Just run for it, guys!!!"

The road agent was getting back to Aucifer when he saw the Tsuchigumo attacking, which terrified him as he hid behind a large tree as it uses its webbing to capture the four Aucifer members and slowly consume them and then left. The road agent was still terrified yet he managed to get to his car and called for help. In 30 minutes police arrived yet they were puzzled at the crime scene which only wrecked trees, unusual spider webs, blood, and wrecked camping items are only what's left of it, and despite an accurate description from the witness, the police were hesitant to accept the statement and opted to label it as an assault.

- - -

Three days later at the Kotobuki House, Tsumugi read on the newspaper about Aucifer assaulted and went missing, and she called her friends and told them about it, which caused the five girls to get concerned, wondering why would someone want to attack Aucifer since the band has already retired. They were unaware that the attack was orchestrated by the crime syndicate and the Man and Woman who employed their Makamou to help the syndicate boss work on his demand.

The record label company was suspicious and deduced that the syndicate played a hand on the assault yet they lacked proof, and since they had no idea where the syndicate is hiding, they couldn't act on it. Moreover, even after the syndicate boss called and offered them his protection, the company flatly refused. Now determined that the syndicate meant business, he had his men find and locate the After School Tea Time members' homes, and they managed to find them. There they planned on abducting them with a well-planned way of luring them in a trap without arousing suspicion.

The goons would then follow the five members separately and soon learn what time they go in and out of their homes, and where they hang out at. Moreover, the syndicate discovered Tsumigi's family status and this made the syndicate boss more aroused in extorting money from them, though Man and Woman had no interest in it, only the five girls who want their flesh and body consumed. Since they want the girls' sacrifice be kept "private", they made a careful layout on where to execute their deaths away from prying eyes.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the park where Aucifer was last seen, two men are there surveying the site, and it turn out to be the two men who watched the summer school concert last week: Tomizo Todoyama and Zaōmaru Zaitsuhara. After hearing the reports and the eyewitness accounts, they are sure who is responsible for the attack, though they seem to be facing a blank wall as to determine when the culprit would strike next.

"No doubt about it…this was the work of the **Tsuchigumo**. The webbings are still there, though it's unlikely of it to attack a rock band…it usually attacks younger victims and are after only for pure virgins. Todoyama…we have to find out where the **Tsuchigumo** would strike next and determine its next target…"

"Should we contact Hibiki and Ibuki?"

"We can't…they're in a middle of their training…we can't disrupt it…we'll have to rely on our Disc Animals that Takeshi gave us…we'll use them for reconnasance for now…we'll begin the search for tomorrow. Let's hope that we might get information and help us avert another tragedy."

With that, the two men left and went home, preparing for tomorrow's search for the creature that had just murdered Aucifer, and are unaware that fate would lead them to meet up with the five girls:

- Tsumugi Kotobuki

- Mio Akiyama

- Ritsu Tanaka

- Yui Hirasawa

- Azusa Nakano

Later that night, the five girls are somewhat excited as each of them received phone calls from the record company and stated that they'll be picked up the next morning so the five of them are preparing to have themselves look presentable. Yui went to Mio's house to spend the night while Tsumugi invited Ritsu and Azusa to stay at her house so that they'll have all the accessories and make-up needed to look presentable, unaware that the danger is just a few hours away from reaching them, though a different fate also awaits them which would change their summer lives in a blink of an eye.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Sorry if this was short, but the story is now underway and the real terror is about to commence…

**_Preview:_**

The After School Tea Time gets an experience they'll never forget, as their supposed trip to the record company becomes a cat-and-mouse chase with their lives depending on it, so they must do everything to survive or else it's THE END for them…unless someone came to their rescue…

**_Notes:_**

**Makamou**

- In the Japanese tokusatsu production **Kamen Rider Hibiki**, **_Makamou_** refers to an assortment of monstrous creatures that usually dwell in the rural areas and consumed human beings as food. In contrast to the humanoid adversaries in other _Kamen Rider_ series, most of the Makamou were usually gigantic monsters of the kaiju genre whose designs and names were based on mythical creatures from Japanese folklores. Furthermore, the Makamou are aided by a mysterious pair of humans. The name Makamou can be translated "Demonized Spirits of the Countryside".

**Douji and Hime**

The term used for a pair of Homunculi servants that aid a Makamou. Over time, it is revealed that they are actually a series of clones created by a couple, referred to as the "The Man and Woman Who Live In The Western-Style House", thus making them the main villains of the series despite not appearing that often. As seen in this debut in episode 26, they are powerful, though they prefer to evade rather than resort to fighting. In addition, it seems they're well educated and civilized. There's indication that they are humans from ancient times who achieved a means of immortality, due to the fact they use Shikigami like the Oni had in the past. Over time, they managed to blend into human society without any problem and because of it, they're able to conduct experiments to make Makamou even stronger to not only defeat the Oni, but destroy humanity. They also possess telepathic abilities, such as controlling their Homunculi clones, seeing them as mere puppets.

When Orochi occurred, the Man and Woman halted their actions and enlisted the Oni to help them, making their way to the marker of the sacred land to halt the Orochi. Their Super clones started to rebel, but retreated due to being the weaker ones. Though they overpowered their clones, The Man saw no reason to pursue due to their short lives, with The Woman feeling bad for them. A year after Orochi was stopped, they created Satori abduct an ideal human(Hitomi) so they use her to create more stable clones. In the end of the series, they are revealed to the clones of the "Real Man and Woman", who still need them to carry on their work.

**"The Man"** - The "Original" **Douji** (Prince), A youthful man dressed in a brown kimono and is seen wearing glasses. He is the one who creates the Makamou and the Douji/Hime clones.**"The Woman"** - The "Original" **Hime** (Princess), resembling a young girl in a white kimono and carries a parasol.

**Tsuchigumo**

- The giant type spider Makamou with the features of a tiger, rarely seen in southern environments. It first emerged at Yakushima.

- The **Tsuchigumo**, also called **Yatsukahagi**, were a people of ancient Japan, believed to have lived in the Japanese Alps until at least the Asuka period. The name means "ground spider", likely due to perceived physical traits that were later exaggerated or embellished.

- A spider-limbed monster of the same name appears in some Japanese folktales, which possibly were mythical retellings of battles against these peoples. According to Japanese History, Japanese people used "Tsuchigumo" as a derogatory term for bandits and thieves, akin to the Tsuchigumo that lived in the forest, under the ground and in caves.

The most famous example is that of Minamoto no Raiko. In this story, Raiko investigates tales of a giant skull flying through the air. He and his retainers chase the skull, but it eludes them. It is during this chase that he finds a youth named Kintaro. Raiko, impressed by Kintaro's strength, initiated him as one of his retainers and continued on his venture. The search for the skull proves fruitless, and Raiko retires for the night. At the house where they stay, Raiko finds himself feeling ill, and a young servant boy brings him medicine daily, under the pretence of helping him to recover. Raiko continues to grow ill, and begins to suspect the boy of mischief. One day, he waits for the daily visit and then lashes out, striking the boy and causing him to run from the house. This breaks a powerful illusion, and Raiko finds himself covered in a spider's web. His retainers free him, and together they track down the boy by his trail of blood. They follow it into the mountains, and there find a huge spider, dead from a wound.

There are many alternate tellings of this popular story. In another famous version, instead of being a small boy, the Tsuchigumo appears as a beautiful woman leading an army of Yokai. Raiko's retainers prepare to battle the Yokai, but Raiko avoids them and strikes the woman, causing the Yokai to disappear as if an illusion. He then follows the woman to a cave in the mountains where she transforms into a great spider. After a battle, Raiko splits her open. Even after the Tsuchigumo's death, several thousand spiders the size of human infants are said to have crawled from its belly. Raiko and his retainers claim total victory only after having made sure every last one is slain. Raiko was wielding a sword named "Kumokirimaru" meaning spider-killer.

Another telling shows the Tsuchigumo in a positive light. In this tale, the Tsuchigumo is captured by Raiko. He vows to save Raiko's life three times. In the end, he keeps his word. The last time he rescues Raiko he is cast into the sea. Some tales say he becomes a crab, another version tells of a rescue of the spider by another demon.

-

Here are the crossover characters appearing here, and which series they belonged to:

**Kaikan Phrase**

- Sakuya Ookochi

- Yoshihiko Nagai

- Kazuto Sakuma

- Atsuro Kiryu

**Kamen Rider Hibiki**

- Zanki

- Todoroki


	3. Abduction

**New Apprentices**

The third chapter is up and this is where the terror begins, as the abduction commences and the five girls are to be sacrificed to the Makamou, yet fate has in store for them as a group of persons come to their rescue, but will they get there on time?

The suspense commences as the After School Tea Time gets kidnapped and are separated, taken to a remote place where they'll be "sacrificed", but then a ray of hope comes into play and this is where the adventure commences and the K-On's lives will change…or so I think…

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto**** Animation and TBS**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned **by Ishimori Productions **

- - -

At the Kotobuki house, Tsumugi invited Ritsu to stay over so that they can accommodate them and to fix their appearance since they are to look presentable to the record company where "A" Vekusu is working, hoping that this would help them achieve their dreams of performing at the Bukodan, while Azusa and Mio are staying at Yui's house, and there the girls are going to prepare themselves for the audition as they are excited that they might become the record company's "new stars".

However, they are unaware that the syndicate's goons are watching them and are ready to have their plans executed come morning, and are making sure that they'll get there first before "A" Vekusu does, and they seem to have back-up plans ready.

"Okay…the boss says he'll have the record company's car stalled so that we can get to the five girls first, and we are to pretend that we're from the record company and make sure they don't suspect a thing. The boss is counting on us and we can't let him down…"

"Got it…but why do we have to take them to a forest-like area and not our hideout? One of the five girls is super rich and we could milk a lot of money from her family…why can't we…"

"Don't know…orders are orders…"

- - -

At the bedroom of the Kotobuki house, Tsumugi is getting ready for bed as Ritsu is flexing her hands as she pretends that she is performing her drums for the "big day", much to her classmate's bemusement, seeing that Ritsu is so excited and she could imagine Yui doing the same thing.

"I still can't believe that we're being scouted…looks like our dream is coming faster than we expected…I'm guessing Yui's excited and Mio nervous…Azusa seem to be calm about this, though this is because of her family's background as jazz musicians."

"Ah…once we impress those bigwigs…we'll be stars…we make money…make a name for ourselves…and we'll be at Bukodan before we know it…of course…we need to bring our tea sets every time we have a tour…we can't live without it…"

"Yes…yes…"

"Wonder how the others are doing…?"

- - -

Ritsu's thoughts are answered, as Mio was shaking nervously while Azusa was calming her down while Yui was playing her guitar non-stop, too excited that she get to perform at the record company with the After School Tea time, even though Ui can hear them from the other room, and she can understand their anxiety, as this was a big and important event for them as this could be their chance to achieve their dreams.

"Yui-nee-chan…I'm happy for you and your friends…Azusa-san…you're dreams to make it big is just within your grasp…I hope you and the others make it big come tomorrow…good luck and may Kami-Sama be with you…"

As Ui "signed off", Yui was still as lively with no signs of being "battery low" as she kept on playing with her guitar, much to Azusa's bewilderment seeing her very hyper as opposed to Mio who is worried about tomorrow's outcome, which made her wonder what tomorrow hold out for them what would the After School Tea Time do if they got accepted and became the record company's newest talents.

"Mio-sempai is really nervous about this…and I wonder what song should we sing should we be presented to the panelists…and Yui-sempai seemed to be looking forward to the audition tomorrow…maybe it's natural…when my parents encouraged me to try jazz music with my guitar, I wasn't quite nervous and I got some positive feedback…so I guess it should be fine…"

"Yee-hah!!!!! Bukodan here we come! The new faces of the record company! The After School Tea Time invades Japanese Hollywood! We'll make millions! Record sales! Unlimited albums! TV drama! Anime! Tokusatsu!"

"Uh…Tokusatsu???"

"That's right, Azusa-nyan…we might make theme songs for Tokusatsu songs! **Ultra Man**! **Super Sentai**! Even **Kamen Rider**! Many recording artists lent their songs to do theme songs, like Rika Matsumoto for **Pokemon** and **Kamen Rider Ryuki**…Nanase Aikawa for **Samurai 7** and **Kamen Rider Blade**…Da Pump for **Dear Boys**…who knows..we might be lucky…"

"But…Yui-sempai…we don't even know if we ever get accepted…"

"Think positive…and your dreams might come through…"

Mio was inspired by Yui's words and she stopped acting nervously, remembering the talk she and the others had at the training capm which all wished to make it big by performing at the Bukodan, and so she settled to her bed and went to sleep, with Azusa and Yui going to bed as well, all excited to get ready for tomorrow's tryout.

- - -

By morning, about 8 am, a limousine came and a chauffeur came out to greet Tsumugi and Ritsu, as they are dressed formally (music-style) to the occasion and hopped in, carrying their bags and are looking forward to today's audition. Then the limousine left soon after, with Tsumugi's parents looking at the car leaving, happy that their daughter's dream is about to be granted.

Inside the limousine, Tsumugi and Ritsu are excited at the prospect of meeting with the record company but then the leader of the band noticed that their route is veering away from the city and is heading for **Shuzenji**, which is in **Shizuoka**, and tried to get the driver's attention but realized that a window was placed in front of them. Then Tsumugi sensed that something is wrong and tried to open the doors but it won't as they are locked.

Ritsu: "Hey! We're going the wrong way! We're heading for Shizuoka! We're supposed to go to **Tokyo**!"

Tsumugi: "Ritsu-chan…the doors are locked!"

Ritsu: "WHAT???!!!!"

Then gas-like smoke filled the backseat area and the two girls started coughing, and Ritsu managed to cover her nose and mouth with her handkerchief but within minutes she gave in and the two girls were knocked out, which is due to the gas being sleeping gas. The limousine then went to Shuzenji as scheduled, with the others unaware of this.

- - -

Likewise, the sane happened to Yui and the rest. At the same time, a limousine came to pick up Yui, Azusa and Mio and the trio boarded the car and left, all were excited to look forward to the audition to the record company who wanted to see the After Tea time perform, and if impressed, will make the an a famous ban to be added to the list of the elite. Mio was glancing at the car window, still a bit nervous having to perform in front of such important people, wondering if Ritsu and Tsumugi are either excited or nervous.

After some five minutes, Ui was about to go back inside her house when another limousine came and out came "A" Vekusu, and asked if Yui are still there, which surprised her and worry began to take over her whole self, sensing that something is wrong.

"Eh??? If you're the ones who are here to pick up my sister and her friends…then who is the one who picked them minutes ago??? Please tell me what's going on??? Is my sister and the band in danger??? Please tell me!!!! I don't want anything to happen to them! I don't want their dreams ruined by some kidnappers!"

It turn out that the hired goons from the crime syndicate orchestrated a traffic jam to delay Vekusu from reaching the After School Tea Time so that they can get there first and pretend to be the record company's pick-up services so that they can easily fetch the girls and take them away without delay, and now that they have all five of them, they are instructed to take them to the meeting place, which are two locations where they are to be "sacrificed" to the waiting Makamou.

"Blast! I knew something is wrong…the traffic jam that delayed us was indeed a ruse…You…call the cops! I'll try to reach the girls! Ms. Hirazawa…did you get their plate number? Please tell me so we might track them down…"

"Okay…I think I memorized it…"

- - -

Meanwhile, as Yui's group are flexing themselves, Yui and Azusa were busy talking about what to expect when Mio notices that they are veering away from Japan, and she calmly noticed that this isn't the way to the recording studio, and glanced around, seeing that something isn't right, realizing that this isn't a shortcut route, and her cellphone rang, which she answered it. The next scene brought tension to her and the others, which made itself apparent that they're in the ride towards danger.

"Ms. Akiyama! This is Vekusu! You girls have been duped! The limousine that you're riding isn't from us! You and your friends are being kidnapped! I tried to call Ms. Tanaika and Kotobuki but they haven't answered! You've got to get out of there now!"

"What???!!! Seriously???!!!! If so…who are these guys who picked us up???!!!!"

Yui and Azusa heard this and glanced around ad realized that they are now at the border of **Utsunomiya**, and they tried to tell the driver about this but realized that a glass panel is there which separate the front set and the backseat. The trio realized this and tried to get out, only to realize that the doors and the windows are locked tight. Thinking fast, Mio told them their location until gas shoots out and slowly covered the backseat area.

"We're passing by the Utsonomiya area…I think we're heading to the eastern…huh??? Koff! Koff! Help…!"

The line went still as the voice died down and Vekusu realized that the kidnappers are on to them and might have sedated them and he called the police, which the police from Tokyo have relayed the message to the police from Utsonomiya and the police from that area responded and began the hunt. Soon the message spread to other nearby police force around the Utsunomiya border in the hopes of intercepting the limousine carrying Yui and the others.

However, the limousine that carried Yui and the others changed its plate number so they won't be tracked this they easily eluded the police cars that passed by them and now there's no stopping them from carrying out the diabolical plot to sacrifice the innocent members of the After School Tea Time. The limousine then heads off to **Minamiazu**, which is located at the prefecture of **Fukushima**.

- - -

Meanwhile, at a roadside at **Mt. Bandai**, a car is parked where two people are standing beside it as they are awaiting some news. Then their car's radio flashed and received a distress call which they became aware of. There they learned that five teenage high school girls are being abducted and are heading to parts unknown, and at the same time several color-themed birds came and immediately changed into compact discs which they played them and learned something urgent. The two people are **Iori Izumi** (aged 21) and **Akira Amami** (aged 15), members of a secret organization called "**Takeshi**".

"Izumi-sempai…my disc animal states that there's a Makamou spotted within a forest area of Minamiazu…at the Fukushima prefecture! I think that's where the limousine is heading to!"

"Mine stated that another Mamakou is spotted at a forest in Shuzenji…at the Shizuoka prefecture."

"What should we do?"

"Tell **Todoroki** and **Zanki** to head for Shizuoka. You call **Hitoshi Hidaka** and tell him the situation. We're heading for Fukushima. The girls are going to need the help of **Ibuki** and **Hibiki**."

With that, they boarded their car, a HONDA Shadow 750, and head off for Fukushima as they followed their disc animals to lead them to the Makamou, deducing that the kidnapped girls are to be used as sacrifices.

- - -

Elsewhere, at a forest near **Mt. Zao**, a 30-year old man was there holding a pair of huge drumsticks, called taiko, and is practicing at a tree beating a huge drum, which he dos that as part of his training, and he's been at it for an hour when a disc animal came and changed into a compact disc and he played it, where the message is being relayed. Seeing that is is another rescue mission, he put on his upper clothes and head off to Fukushima.

"Oh boy…another job of an Oni…but now the Makamou are sacrificing high school girls…looks like it's Hibiki to the rescue…unless Ibuki and Akira get there first…"

**_To Be Continued..._**

Looks like the major characters from **Kamen Rider Hibiki **are aware of the situation, and set off to rescue the After School Tea time…unless someone blocks their way…

**_Preview:_**

The After School Tea Time are about to be sacrificed, but somehow managed to ran off to escape …so they must do everything to survive or else it's THE END for them…unless someone came to their rescue…which the Takeshi arrives at the scene…

- - -

Here are the crossover characters appearing here, and which series they belonged to:

**Kamen Rider Hibiki**

- Zanki

- Todoroki

- Hibiki

- Ibuki

- Akira Amami


	4. Attempted Escape

**New Apprentices**

This chapter will be quite suspenseful as a chase occur with the K-on attempts to escape but then terror will grip our music heroines as the bad guys try to retrieve them and go as far as trying to hurt them only to get them ready for their sacrifice.

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto**** Animation and TBS**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned **by Ishimori Productions **

- - -

Sawako was immediately informed by Vekusu of the situation and in turn coordinated with the police and the K-On's families about this after Ui called her and told her of the situation. Of course it became tense as the families became very concerned, and this includes the Kotobuki family who are anxious to get word on their only child, Tsumugi's condition, and are wiling any amount of reward, or ransom, just to bring her back unharmed. Little do they know that they may have hors before they lose their precious children to the Mamamou.

- - -

At the record company, Vekusu and the company's officials are meeting on as to how this happened and why would someone want to kidnap five high school girls when they are not famous or are they celebrities that warrants an abduction, and the company's president thought of any possible angle until he recalled getting a call form an extortionist months ago, which Vekusu started to suspect that they might be behind this.

"Who would want to kidnap five high school girls? They're not celebrities…and why would they want to kidnap them? All they did was just playing band in their school…"

"Unless Tsumugi Kotobuki is perhaps the reason…she's from a wealthy family…perhaps someone knew of this and kidnapped her…"

"But why kidnap the other girls? Surly there must be other motives for the abduction…"

"Everyone…wait…unless this has something to do with the extortionist that called us months before…he said something bad will happen to us if we don't give them protection money…and maybe they must have found out we're about to give the girls an audition…"

"That might make sense…"

Then the company's cellphone rang and he answered it, where the brains behind the abduction spoke to the company president, and a heated exchange took place and the other listened carefully.

"So…did you get my drift I gave you months ago…? That's just the icing…the rest of the cake's designs will slowly follow…so have you considered letting us collect protection money? If you do…I promise to "protect" your potential stars…all you do is say the word…"

"Bullshit! We realized that it was you! You dirty extortionist! We won't give in to your demands! Sooner or later we're going to haul your sorry butt to jail and…"

"It'll be too late by the time you call the freakin' cops…you have less than two hours to say yes to us…and if you do, I'll have the girls released…"

"You think we'll give all our hard-earned money to the likes of you???"

"It's your call…if my word can't convince you, then maybe my "little friends" will…make you change your mind… you have an hour to think about this…you'll get more worried over the bitches' fates than you "no ransom, no demand" policy…"

As the line was cut, police who were there are trying to pinpoint the call's signal in an effort to trace the culprit's location, but the syndicate boss had abandoned the cellphone he used after removing the sim card and moved faster before police have the chance to zero in.

- - -

Meanwhile, At Shuzenji, Ritsu, Tsumugi and Mio's captors have arrived and are now awaiting for the Man to arrive as the captors expected that they get paid for their hard-earned work, though they unwisely not tied the three girls up thinking that the gas would have the girls sedated for hours, with Ritsu slowly regaining consciousness yet she chose to remain still while keeping an eye for her captors. Glancing around, she noticed that Yui and Azusa aren't with them and guessed that they're taken somewhere else.

"_I hope things go well if Mio and Tsumugi woke up without them being noticed…wonder why someone like these goons want with us…? Unless it's Mugi-chan…there must be a reason why we're being dragged in a forest like this…_"

- - -

At Minamiazu, Yui and Azusa have woken up before they were being alighted from the car at gunpoint, and there the Woman is waiting for them, with Azusa, trembling in fear while Yui bravely stood in front of her bandmate, determined to protect her, but the next chain of events would start the tension.

"There…we brought these two here just like we were instructed…"

"And you shall be rewarded…"

"Alright…"

"Big, Japanese Yen…can't wait to go to a brothel…"

But then a huge Makamou appeared, and it resembled a Phoenix, appeared and immediately stomped the two kidnappers to death, alarming the two guitarists as well as causing terror to grip the two teens, and the Woman made her intensions very clear to the two.

"You two make ideal sacrifices…virgin maidens to awaken the Orochi…so be happy to e a part of our sacred ritual…and you shall be remembered for it…"

"Y-Yui-sempai…!"

"We won't be your sacrifices…until we make our dreams of reaching the Bukodan come true! Bleh!!!!"

Yui grabbed Azusa's hands and both ran off,causing the Woman to summon human-sized Makamou to go after the two girls and bring them back alive, for their lives are needed to awaken the powerful Orochi. She can't afford to have one dead, as two are needed.

- - -

Back at Shuzenji, Mio and Tsumugi woke up and were able to masked their presence as the trio talked on what to do next and agreed to use their instruments as weapons to fight off their captors until the Man appeared along with the syndicate as the two parties discuss on what to do next, as well as the boss expected that the Man would deliver his promise, and this caused Mio to nearly shriek aloud as the next scene unfolded.

"Well…I was told that my men have delivered the two girls to your Woman…and I have brought the three others to you…now, will you loan me some of your soldiers so I can make threats to the ones I intend to extort?"

"It is already done…"

"That fast? Well if it helps, then I won't mind…"

But his henchman got a call and then told the boss which alarmed him.

"Bos…these…things…they killed our organization…! They're all dead! And two of our men…they were stomped to death…huh? Hello? Hello?"

The "mole" who just informed them of the current situation was then killed, and the boss wasn't pleased by the turn of events, realizing that he has been double-crossed.

"Hey! This isn't what we agreed upon!"

"You humans are easy to manipulate…we Makamou will rule this world…and unpure beings like you have no place here…except becoming our food!"

By then, Tsuchigumo showed up and fired its web, binding the two men and slowly dragged the m towards the spider Makamou's mouth, preparing to eat them.

"Hey!!! We had a deal!!!!"

"And you're a fool to think we can grant your desires…we thank you for your hard work…now…be consumed!"

Ritsu covered Mio's mouth as she shrieks in a stifled tone upon seeing the syndicate boss was immediately consumed by the Makamou, and after seeing enough, she, Ritsu and Tsumugi sneaked away from here and went to the forest, hoping the trees would cover their escape but the Man notices it and directed Tsuchigumo to find and capture them, as well as sending human-sized Makamou to retrieve them alive.

- - -

Yui and Azusa kept on running as the human-sized Makamou are after them, firing darts which only hit the trees which the two girls are able to use as shields, but terror and panic struck them as they never ventured in a forest like this before and they are easily get lost, and that they have no course but to go straight. Along the way they picked up rock which they threw at their pursuers' eyes, momentarily blinding them so the two girls can get a head start.

"Yui-sempai...are we going to die...?"

"We won't...we get away from here and find help...we will definitely save Rit-chan and the others...we will definitely go to Bukodan together...and give our best performance! We'll make our dreams come true...so don't give up!"

Nodding, Azusa held Yui's hand as the two kept on running, a shadow caught their attention and Azusa stared wide-eyed at what she just saw. It was a Makamou called **Satori**. A Summer-type Makamou with the feature of a wolf and an eagle, it was made by The Man and The Woman, the monster swoops down and grabbed Azusa and flew off. Yui jumped up to grab her friend but as she landed, she lost balanced and felld own as the path in front of her was quite steep and rolled down for about two minutes beforeshe hit a tree, spraining her ankle.

Then another Makamou showed up and stood in front of Yui and she stared wide-eyed at the monster in front of her. It was **Kasha**, a summer-type Makamou with the feature of a white fox, remodeled by the Man with the added wheel characteristic of Wanyuudou, allowing Kasha to turn itself into a flaming wheel to incinerate prey and fire blasts from its wheel-collar. The monster growled, as a terrified Yui couldn't move with her injury and knew she is done for, until two men came and stood in front of the lead vocalist of the After-School Tea Time: **Zaōmaru Zaitsuhara** and **Tomizo Todayama**. Both brandished their electric guitars and waved them at Kasha to keep it back while Yui blinked her eyes, wondering what good a pair of electric guitars would do against a flaming white fox, until both men opened their left bracelets which houses their transformation devices.

"Zaitsuhara-sensei…take her and go to a safe place…leave this one to me."

"Very well, Todoyama…be careful."

But Yui was unwilling to leave Azusa to her fate and tried resisting but her sprained ankle wouldn't listen to her wishes as Zaitsuhara carried her on his back and is ready to go.

"We will get your friend back…right now your safety is more important than anything else."

As he and Yui walked away, Todoyama then raised his left wrist and there he placed his fingers at the device, the **Transformation String Brace Onjou**, plucking the small chords which sends out special sound waves emanating. After plucking the cords he places it in front of his forehead forming a jewel-sized Oni face appearing. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms, and he is encased in an armor resembling an Oni. He has become Todoroki, and took out his weapon, the **Ongekigen Retsurai**, which resembled an electric guitar and Kasha growled as a fight is about to commence.

- - -

At the Shuzenji forest, as Tsuchigumo plowed its way through trees, Ritsu, Mio and Tsumugi kept on running, not stopping as they intent on getting away alive and to get help. They knew that Yui and Azusa are in danger and must do something to save them as well. However, new pursuers appeared and they appeared to be horrifying versions of Man and Woman, about four pairs of them which cut short their escape route.

Mio: "EEEEKKKK!!!!!"

Tsumugi: "What are they???"

Ritsu: "Just keep running!!!!"

As the three girls kept running, they stopped as they saw a steep downward slope which might be their way out but would leave them open to injuries as sliding down there might be risky, but then the spider makamou spits out web pulling Mio up, and the two girls are left with little options left.

"EEEEKKKK!!!!"

"Ritsu…you're the only one we can count on…go…get out of here and call for help…"

"What??? I can't leave you two!!!"

"Someone has to stall them…and I'm the only one who can…we're counting on you to find us, Yui and Azusa…"

With that Tsumugi shoved Ritsu back, causing her to slide down the slopes as the webbing from Tsuchigumo caught up with Tsumugi and yank her away but the clone version of Man and Woman are unable to grab Ritsu, who slid down much to her shouting seeing her two friends being taken away.

"NOOOO!!!! MIO….TSUMUGI!!!!!!"

As she slid down, the puppet versions of man and Woman followed suit, sliding down and are going after her, intending to capture her alive, whether injured or not.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Yui and Ritsu are out of their captors hands…for now. While Yui's rescuers arrived, Ritsu wasn't fortunate, as she is being pursued, and with Mio, Tsumugi and Azusa captured, what will happen to them?

**_Preview:_**

Yui and Ritsu's rescuers arrived and a fight breaks out…and there the remaining two girls must decide on what to do next - - return home or go rescue their friends…and if they chose the latter…are they up to it…?


	5. The Rescuers part 1

**New Apprentices**

Three of the girls are captured, with Yui saved (for now) and Ritsu being pursued. While sliding down, she's about to be pursued and here two more rescuers come in, and THIS is where Kamen Rider Hibiki comes in. the fantasy crossover of two musical-themes shows collide and the "protagonists" of both shows will meet up for the first time.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto Animation and TBS**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned **by Ishimori Productions **

* * *

_Previously…_

- Yui and Azusa kept on running as the human-sized Makamou are after them, firing darts which only hit the trees which the two girls are able to use as shields, but terror and panic struck them as they never ventured in a forest like this before and they are easily get lost, and that they have no course but to go straight. Along the way they picked up rock which they threw at their pursuers' eyes, momentarily blinding them so the two girls can get a head start.

"Yui-sempai...are we going to die...?"

"We won't...we get away from here and find help...we will definitely save Rit-chan and the others...we will definitely go to Bukodan together...and give our best performance! We'll make our dreams come true...so don't give up!"

Nodding, Azusa held Yui's hand as the two kept on running, a shadow caught their attention and Azusa stared wide-eyed at what she just saw. It was a Makamou called **Satori**. A Summer-type Makamou with the feature of a wolf and an eagle, it was made by The Man and The Woman, the monster swoops down and grabbed Azusa and flew off. Yui jumped up to grab her friend but as she landed, she lost balanced and felld own as the path in front of her was quite steep and rolled down for about two minutes beforeshe hit a tree, spraining her ankle.

Then another Makamou showed up and stood in front of Yui and she stared wide-eyed at the monster in front of her. It was **Kasha**, a summer-type Makamou with the feature of a white fox, remodeled by the Man with the added wheel characteristic of Wanyuudou, allowing Kasha to turn itself into a flaming wheel to incinerate prey and fire blasts from its wheel-collar. The monster growled, as a terrified Yui couldn't move with her injury and knew she is done for, until two men came and stood in front of the lead vocalist of the After-School Tea Time: **Zaōmaru Zaitsuhara** and **Tomizo Todayama**. Both brandished their electric guitars and waved them at Kasha to keep it back while Yui blinked her eyes, wondering what good a pair of electric guitars would do against a flaming white fox, until both men opened their left bracelets which houses their transformation devices.

"Zaitsuhara-sensei…take her and go to a safe place…leave this one to me."

"Very well, Todoyama…be careful."

But Yui was unwilling to leave Azusa to her fate and tried resisting but her sprained ankle wouldn't listen to her wishes as Zaitsuhara carried her on his back and is ready to go.

"We will get your friend back…right now your safety is more important than anything else."

As he and Yui walked away, Todoyama then raised his left wrist and there he placed his fingers at the device, the **Transformation String Brace Onjou**, plucking the small chords which sends out special sound waves emanating. After plucking the cords he places it in front of his forehead forming a jewel-sized Oni face appearing. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms, and he is encased in an armor resembling an Oni. He has become Todoroki, and took out his weapon, the **Ongekigen Retsurai**, which resembled an electric guitar and Kasha growled as a fight is about to commence.

- At the Shuzenji forest, as Tsuchigumo plowed its way through trees, Ritsu, Mio and Tsumugi kept on running, not stopping as they intent on getting away alive and to get help. They knew that Yui and Azusa are in danger and must do something to save them as well. However, new pursuers appeared and they appeared to be horrifying versions of Man and Woman, about four pairs of them which cut short their escape route.

Mio: "EEEEKKKK!!!!!"

Tsumugi: "What are they???"

Ritsu: "Just keep running!!!!"

As the three girls kept running, they stopped as they saw a steep downward slope which might be their way out but would leave them open to injuries as sliding down there might be risky, but then the spider makamou spits out web pulling Mio up, and the two girls are left with little options left.

"EEEEKKKK!!!!"

"Ritsu…you're the only one we can count on…go…get out of here and call for help…"

"What??? I can't leave you two!!!"

"Someone has to stall them…and I'm the only one who can…we're counting on you to find us, Yui and Azusa…"

With that Tsumugi shoved Ritsu back, causing her to slide down the slopes as the webbing from Tsuchigumo caught up with Tsumugi and yank her away but the clone version of Man and Woman are unable to grab Ritsu, who slid down much to her shouting seeing her two friends being taken away.

"NOOOO!!!! MIO….TSUMUGI!!!!!!"

As she slid down, the puppet versions of man and Woman followed suit, sliding down and are going after her, intending to capture her alive, whether injured or not.

* * *

_Now…_

Ritsu kept on sliding down and had to shift her weight to help navigate her way down and barely saw the several "puppets" of Man and Woman also sliding down, intending to capture her alive, and random thoughts came inside her head, and it wasn't a pretty sight foe her and started to fear her whole being:

Cannibals dancing around her and the After School Team Time;

Being sold to a prostitution den;

Forced to do porn movies against their wills;

Being fed to zombies;

Mio turning into a zombie and is after Ritsu, demanding vengeance for scaring her many times before, thus payback;

They got stranded in Silent Hill, where "monsters" are chasing her;

Getting sent to Raccoon City (from Resident Evil), and are running away from zombies;

"_No way…is this karma for scaring Mio throughout these years??? I'm sorry, Mio…I promise not to scare you again…! I'll treat you well once Yui and I rescue you…! And please…stay alive…you, Mugi-san…Yui and Azusa…!_"

Her sliding came to a stop as she landed down a road, but is still at the hillside, where two passing cars stopped upon seeing her and tried to help her, unaware of who is pursuing her, and noted that she was heavily bruised after the slope she slid too.

"Are you okay…?"

"Hey…she's hurt…we'd better get her to a hospital…"

"Hey…I heard from my radio about a quintet of girls being kidnapped…are you one of them…?"

Ritsu's hope temporarily lit and was glad she can get help and she told them the first thing she instinctively thought and told them to call for the police, but then the "puppet" versions of the Man and Woman arrived, and immediately took action. They jumped on the passerby and chomped their necks, decapitating them and went to the other car, smashing their windows, pulling out the terrified motorists and decapitated them by biting their necks until their heads are severed.

"N-no…no…NOOOOOO!!!!!"

Ritsu was horrified at how her pursuers kill the passerby and now she's the only one left, and now all hopes of getting help is dashed as she was being approached by the "puppets", intending to take her back alive and have her sacrificed along with Mio, Tsumugi and Azusa. Her fear slowly over took her as she seemingly frozen at the sight and finds herself unable to move, and the "puppets" are closing in on her.

"You are a very precious tool...come with us...so that until the "time" comes...no harm will come to you...and the other three virgins...resistance is futile, so surrender to us...so that you'll be remembered...as the five virgins to awaken the Orochi...and give birth to its offspring..."

"Yes...it is a privilege...and an honor to serve under the Orochi...you shall be given special dues...your life for the Orochi's revival...you will give birth to his offspring...just as the other four virgins will do the same..."

"N-no...you can't...no...I wont' do it!!!!"

Ritsu gained enough will power to move but then the two of the eight "puppets" grabbed her by her arms and tried to pull her back, but then several bird-like animals, as big as compact discs, came swooping and kept the "puppets" at bay and Ritsu managed to break free. The scene shifts nearby where a vehicle is parked near the two other vehicles where the passerby are killed. It was a Honda Shadow, where two persons got off the car where the passenger opened a box full of compact discs, and using a whistle-like device, she blew it at the discs, and the discs levitated and changed into bird-like animals and flew, attacking the eight "puppets" and the two persons took Ritsu away. It was Iori Izumi and Akira Amami.

"Akira...take this girl and get away from here...leave those "puppets"" to me.

"Are you sure...?"

"Getting the girls to safety is our main priority. Zanki told me that Todoroki is dealing with a Makamou, having captured one girl while Zanki is taking another girl to safety. Hibiki is on his way here, so it's better to stall them while we get them away from here."

"I understand...come...we better go."

"But...my two friends..."

"We'll get them back...they need them alive for at least a week. If they captured you five, they'll begin the ritual by evening under the full moon. If they lacked two of their sacrifices, they'll be forced to postpone it. We capitalize on this so we can plan on conducting a rescue mission."

Nodding, Ritsu went with Akira and boarded the Honda Shadow but then they saw Iori took out a whistle-like device and is planning something. It was** Henshin Onibue Onteki**, aka the **Transformation Whistle Onteki**,and he blows into the whistle and places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He swishes his arm around summoning a whirlwind around while he transforms, which a tornado-like fog enveloped him and then his Oni form is revealed. He is now Ibuki – The Majestic Breath Demon.

Ibuki then brought out his weapon, the **Ongekikan Reppu**, a trumpet-like device which resembled a gun and as well as his Ongeki Weapon. Usually used in its "gun mode" it fires Oniishi which shells out a heavy amount of damage to the enemy, which he just did as he opened fire at the "puppet" version of the Man and Woman, and just as the coast is cleared, more "puppet" versions of Man and Woman began sliding down the slope and landed on the road.

"Akira! Get the girl away from here! I'll stall them as long as I can!"

Seeing that the puppets are blocking the road, Ibuki had to clear a path and knew what it needs and how to do it. he took out a small device and attached it to his Ongeki weapon, which is the **Ongekimei Narukaze**, wherein Ibuki attaches this to the front of his trumpet after attaching the mouth piece. It forms a horn for the trumpet to use for his ultimate attack.

"**Ongeki Sha Shippu Issen!**"

As Ibuki "opened" its "mouth", he inhales deeply then begins blowing through the trumpet, producing quite a loud sound though it doesn't seem to shatter the cars' windows. The waves of wind and sound engulf the large number of the enemies, reacting to the tracking shots fired by Ibuki before the initial attack. Finally the trumpet creates a large wave which destroys the puppets, thus clearing the path for Akira to drive the Honda shadow away, but then, a **Rokurokubi** appeared from behind the car, and Akira managed to drive away before Ibuki stood in front of the monster's path.

**Rokurokubi **is a giant-type Makamou with the feature of head and tail of a hammerhead shark and the body of a centipede. It was created by The Man and The Woman for the purpose of capturing Ritsu. Ibuki toggled with his weapon and reverted it back to being the the **Ongekikan Reppu**, and fired shots at the monster before toggling his weapon to activate his Ongeki attack.

"**Ongeki Sha Shippu Issen!**"

Blowing his trumpet, the waves of sound hit the monster and Rokurokubi began to react at the Ongeki attack, which its body started to vibrate.

音撃射 - Ongeki Sha

Rokurokubi resisted and tried to get closer to attack, but is starting tobshow signs of pain as Ibuki kept on blowing his trumpet.

疾風一閃 - Shippu Issen**  
**

The monster's body is now vibrating harder, as the sounds appeared to "purify" the monster as its internal organs are swelling from the insides, ready to explode, and the monster roared louder in pain and tries to escape from the range of the sound.

音撃射・疾風一閃, _- Ongeki Sha Shippū Issen_

(A/N: Shippu Issen means "Gale Flash")

The monster is now getting disoriented and could no longer move around as the sounds are slowly consuming it a Ibuki kept on blowing his mystical trumpet and went closer for a full-scale attack, not letting up and a few moments later, the monster exploded into dusts, thus ensuring that it can no longer go after Akira and Ritsu, but then another batch of "puppets"arrived, and Ibuki sighed as the situation, and is now counting on Akira to get away from here and for Hibiki to arrive.

"_Looks like I'll be quite busy for a while...at least I can keep up with this...it's a good exercise though I can't say I'm enjoying this..being a member of the Takeshi is never this easy..._"

At Minamiazu, Kasha was attacking Todoroki by wheeling around and got a few hits, but the Oni managed to fight back by bidding his time and charged his right fist with electricity and punched the monster on the face.

"**Kitoujutsu Raigekiken!**"

As Kasha was electrocuted, he stopped its attack as the monster was rendered dizzy, and now he intended to stop the Makamou one and for all by attacking its legs to minimize its movements.

"**Kitoujutsu Raigekiken!**"

鬼闘術 - Kitoujutsu

He landed the next attack on its front legs to the monster won't get any leverage and it shows, as Kasha is now limping in pain despite the fact that Todoroki got a bit burned, though his Oni armor protected him. He then went for the back legs to further immobilize the monster.

"**Kitoujutsu Raigekiken!**"

雷撃拳- Raigekiken

Todoroki did the same move again on the back legs and the monster tried to resist, trying to ignore the pain and gets up but then the Oni does another attack, this time aiming for the Makamou's spine.

"**Kitoujutsu Raigekiken!**"

鬼闘術・雷撃拳 (Thunder Strike Punch Attack)

The hit connected and the monster is now unable to move, and this leaves for Todoroki to finish off the monster so it won't pose any more problem as he took out his weapon and jabbed it on the monster's abdomen and prepare for the ultimate attack.

"**Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin**!"

Immediately, Todoroki began playing the guitar and a fast manner which slowly produced guitar sounds but the monster's body began to vibrate and roared in pain and tried to get up but is unable to due to the earlier attacks wrought onto it.

音撃斬 - Ongeki Zan

As the guitar playing continues, Kasha's body started to throb, and the roaring became louder, indicating that the monster is now further in pain, as the roaring was meant to beg for mercy to spare him but Todoroki wouldn't let up.

雷電激震 Raiden Gekishin

The monster's scream became louder as the Oni played further and then things took a turn as the playing continued with the attack kept on going.

音撃斬・雷電激震 - Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin (Thunder Quake Assault)

With Todoroki's continuous playing with the guitar, which is in a wild and fast manner, the vibrations of his weapon are directly transmitted to all the organs of the Makamou, causing it to swell, as finally, the organs inside the Makamou exploded, causing Kasha's body to explode as well, and that was it.

"Better get going...Zanki still needs my help..."

And so Todoroki started to get going, following the trail where Zanki went as Yui is with him.

* * *

Further down, Zaitsuhara puts Yui down and she hid behind a tree as a pair of **Yamabiko**, giant-type Makamou with the features of a parrot and an ape that has long hair which covers much of its face, showed up and blocked their paths. Yui was terrified at seeing how her rescuers would handle two monsters that big and her mind kept racing on Azusa and the others, and she was starting to feel like giving up, but soon changed her mind and place her faith on her rescuer. her faith increases as she witnessed the next chain of events.

Zaitsuhara then pulled down the left sleeve of his jacket which revealed a transformation device, the **Henshin Kigen Onka**, also known as the **Transformation String Brace Onka**. Pulling a string attached opens the device where a few guitar-like strings are shown and then he began plucking the small chords which sends out special sound waves which gives Zaitsuhara the ability to transform into an Oni. After plucking the cords he places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms, which hit the two monsters and caused them to fall back. He has become Zanki, the Slashing Demon.

Yui stared wide-eyed, seeing him become an Oni, and noticed the guitar he's holding which made her recall she has one, and wondered what he can do to stop the monsters and how this would help save her friends.

"_I really should have one of those...or maybe ask him how I become that armored thing..._"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Ritsu Tainaka is saved...for now but that doesn't mean that she's home safe...Mito, Tsumugi and Azusa are still held captive so she better meet up with Yui and get her rescuers to help them out.

Yui is stil lat the hands of her rescuers, as Zanki prepares to fight two Yamabiko, and Yui is now pumped up at seeing Zanki become an Oni and wants to become one in order to save her friends. But first she has to get away from danger.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Ibuki...Todoroki...Zanki...three Oni shows up, and this leaves one more to appear.

Zanki shows off his trademark attack, but with two large Makamou, Yui is wide open to get taken away by more enemies, until Hibiki arrives...so the next chapter will end the arc where the girls are kidnapped as the four Oni are properly introduced...


	6. The Rescuers part 2

**New Apprentices**

Yui is on the verge of being saved and/or captured while Ritsu is being pursued and this is where Hibiki makes his fanfic debut…but first Zanki makes his "entrance" as he faces off a strong Makamou, and this is where the fterschool Tea Time begin their journey to save their friends…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto Animation and TBS**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned **by Ishimori Productions **

* * *

_Previously…_

Ritsu gained enough will power to move but then the two of the eight "puppets" grabbed her by her arms and tried to pull her back, but then several bird-like animals, as big as compact discs, came swooping and kept the "puppets" at bay and Ritsu managed to break free. The scene shifts nearby where a vehicle is parked near the two other vehicles where the passerby are killed. It was a Honda Shadow, where two persons got off the car where the passenger opened a box full of compact discs, and using a whistle-like device, she blew it at the discs, and the discs levitated and changed into bird-like animals and flew, attacking the eight "puppets" and the two persons took Ritsu away. It was Iori Izumi and Akira Amami.

"Akira...take this girl and get away from here...leave those "puppets"" to me.

"Are you sure...?"

"Getting the girls to safety is our main priority. Zanki told me that Todoroki is dealing with a Makamou, having captured one girl while Zanki is taking another girl to safety. Hibiki is on his way here, so it's better to stall them while we get them away from here."

"I understand...come...we better go."

"But...my two friends..."

"We'll get them back...they need them alive for at least a week. If they captured you five, they'll begin the ritual by evening under the full moon. If they lacked two of their sacrifices, they'll be forced to postpone it. We capitalize on this so we can plan on conducting a rescue mission."

Nodding, Ritsu went with Akira and boarded the Honda Shadow but then they saw Iori took out a whistle-like device and is planning something. It was Henshin Onibue Onteki, aka the Transformation Whistle Onteki,and he blows into the whistle and places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He swishes his arm around summoning a whirlwind around while he transforms, which a tornado-like fog enveloped him and then his Oni form is revealed. He is now Ibuki – The Majestic Breath Demon.

Ibuki then brought out his weapon, the Ongekikan Reppu, a trumpet-like device which resembled a gun and as well as his Ongeki Weapon. Usually used in its "gun mode" it fires Oniishi which shells out a heavy amount of damage to the enemy, which he just did as he opened fire at the "puppet" version of the Man and Woman, and just as the coast is cleared, more "puppet" versions of Man and Woman began sliding down the slope and landed on the road.

"Akira! Get the girl away from here! I'll stall them as long as I can!"

Seeing that the puppets are blocking the road, Ibuki had to clear a path and knew what it needs and how to do it. he took out a small device and attached it to his Ongeki weapon, which is the Ongekimei Narukaze, wherein Ibuki attaches this to the front of his trumpet after attaching the mouth piece. It forms a horn for the trumpet to use for his ultimate attack.

"Ongeki Sha Shippu Issen!"

As Ibuki "opened" its "mouth", he inhales deeply then begins blowing through the trumpet, producing quite a loud sound though it doesn't seem to shatter the cars' windows. The waves of wind and sound engulf the large number of the enemies, reacting to the tracking shots fired by Ibuki before the initial attack. Finally the trumpet creates a large wave which destroys the puppets, thus clearing the path for Akira to drive the Honda shadow away, but then, a Rokurokubi appeared from behind the car, and Akira managed to drive away before Ibuki stood in front of the monster's path.

Rokurokubi is a giant-type Makamou with the feature of head and tail of a hammerhead shark and the body of a centipede. It was created by The Man and The Woman for the purpose of capturing Ritsu. Ibuki toggled with his weapon and reverted it back to being the the Ongekikan Reppu, and fired shots at the monster before toggling his weapon to activate his Ongeki attack.

"Ongeki Sha Shippu Issen!"

Blowing his trumpet, the waves of sound hit the monster and Rokurokubi began to react at the Ongeki attack, which its body started to vibrate.

音撃射 - Ongeki Sha

Rokurokubi resisted and tried to get closer to attack, but is starting tobshow signs of pain as Ibuki kept on blowing his trumpet.

疾風一閃 - Shippu Issen

The monster's body is now vibrating harder, as the sounds appeared to "purify" the monster as its internal organs are swelling from the insides, ready to explode, and the monster roared louder in pain and tries to escape from the range of the sound.

音撃射・疾風一閃, - Ongeki Sha Shippū Issen (Gale Flash)

The monster is now getting disoriented and could no longer move around as the sounds are slowly consuming it a Ibuki kept on blowing his mystical trumpet and went closer for a full-scale attack, not letting up and a few moments later, the monster exploded into dusts, thus ensuring that it can no longer go after Akira and Ritsu, but then another batch of "puppets"arrived, and Ibuki sighed as the situation, and is now counting on Akira to get away from here and for Hibiki to arrive.

"Looks like I'll be quite busy for a while...at least I can keep up with this...it's a good exercise though I can't say I'm enjoying this..being a member of the Takeshi is never this easy..."

At Minamiazu, Kasha was attacking Todoroki by wheeling around and got a few hits, but the Oni managed to fight back by bidding his time and charged his right fist with electricity and punched the monster on the face.

"Kitoujutsu Raigekiken!"

As Kasha was electrocuted, he stopped its attack as the monster was rendered dizzy, and now he intended to stop the Makamou one and for all by attacking its legs to minimize its movements.

"Kitoujutsu Raigekiken!"

鬼闘術 - Kitoujutsu

He landed the next attack on its front legs to the monster won't get any leverage and it shows, as Kasha is now limping in pain despite the fact that Todoroki got a bit burned, though his Oni armor protected him. He then went for the back legs to further immobilize the monster.

"Kitoujutsu Raigekiken!"

雷撃拳- Raigekiken

Todoroki did the same move again on the back legs and the monster tried to resist, trying to ignore the pain and gets up but then the Oni does another attack, this time aiming for the Makamou's spine.

"Kitoujutsu Raigekiken!"

鬼闘術・雷撃拳 (Thunder Strike Punch Attack)

The hit connected and the monster is now unable to move, and this leaves for Todoroki to finish off the monster so it won't pose any more problem as he took out his weapon and jabbed it on the monster's abdomen and prepare for the ultimate attack.

"Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin!"

Immediately, Todoroki began playing the guitar and a fast manner which slowly produced guitar sounds but the monster's body began to vibrate and roared in pain and tried to get up but is unable to due to the earlier attacks wrought onto it.

音撃斬 - Ongeki Zan

As the guitar playing continues, Kasha's body started to throb, and the roaring became louder, indicating that the monster is now further in pain, as the roaring was meant to beg for mercy to spare him but Todoroki wouldn't let up.

雷電激震 Raiden Gekishin

The monster's scream became louder as the Oni played further and then things took a turn as the playing continued with the attack kept on going.

音撃斬・雷電激震 - Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin (Thunder Quake Assault)

With Todoroki's continuous playing with the guitar, which is in a wild and fast manner, the vibrations of his weapon are directly transmitted to all the organs of the Makamou, causing it to swell, as finally, the organs inside the Makamou exploded, causing Kasha's body to explode as well, and that was it.

"Better get going...Zanki still needs my help..."

And so Todoroki started to get going, following the trail where Zanki went as Yui is with him.

Further down, Zaitsuhara puts Yui down and she hid behind a tree as a pair of Yamabiko, giant-type Makamou with the features of a parrot and an ape that has long hair which covers much of its face, showed up and blocked their paths. Yui was terrified at seeing how her rescuers would handle two monsters that big and her mind kept racing on Azusa and the others, and she was starting to feel like giving up, but soon changed her mind and place her faith on her rescuer. her faith increases as she witnessed the next chain of events.

Zaitsuhara then pulled down the left sleeve of his jacket which revealed a transformation device, the **_Henshin Kigen Onka_**, also known as the Transformation String Brace Onka. Pulling a string attached opens the device where a few guitar-like strings are shown and then he began plucking the small chords which sends out special sound waves which gives Zaitsuhara the ability to transform into an Oni. After plucking the cords he places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms, which hit the two monsters and caused them to fall back. He has become **Zanki**, the Slashing Demon.

Yui stared wide-eyed, seeing him become an Oni, and noticed the guitar he's holding which made her recall she has one, and wondered what he can do to stop the monsters and how this would help save her friends.

"_I really should have one of those...or maybe ask him how I become that armored thing..._"

_

* * *

Now…_

Yui watches the scene with both worry and fascination as Zaihatsura has become Zanki, and is now ready to take on the makamou who is after Yui, and her eyes glanced at his weapon that resembles an electric guitar, which made her recall her own guitar, "Gitah". She wonders how her rescuer could handle a strong predator and what can he do with using a simple, metallic guitar.

Zanki then braces himself as the makamou is making his move, while the other is targeting Yui, intending to take her back alive in order to have five virgin girls prepared for sacrifice in reviving a powerful demon. The Oni's eyes moved back and fro, intending to keep the two from reaching for their prey, intending to hold them off until help arrives, and decided to stall the two monsters as he prepares to make his initial attack.

But then, several "puppet" versions of Man and Woman appeared and are making their way towards Yui and this made him decide to make his move.

"Sorry…you want the girl…you'll have to get past me first!"

Zanki braces himself and appeared to be meditating as his body started to charge up with electrical current which made the "puppets" become wary of their moves yet they proceeded to get past the Oni, but he appeared to have charged himself enough to make his move and started to punch the ground with full force.

"Kitoujutsu Onizume!"

Electrical current flowed around his fist and then travelled towards the ground and there the currents are charging towards the "puppets" that are within Zanki's vicinity, causing some of the puppets to get electrocuted and explode. Surprisingly, a few are left intact yet they took some damage, and Zanki did the move again, punching them on their bodies and the effects doubled, causing the puppets to roar in pain.

鬼闘術 – Kitōjutsu

As the puppet exploded, Zanki did the move again on the other puppet, and the effects of his electrical punch is devastating that the explosion also caught the other puppets near them.

雷撃拳 – Raigekiken

After this, one more puppet makes his way towards Yui, but Zanki caught up with him and punched him on the back, with a strong blow that caused a tremendous damage to the Makamou and his body shone brightly with electricity that would soon cause him to explode.

鬼闘術・雷撃拳, – Kitōjutsu Raigekiken

By then Todoroki arrived and saw the two giant Makamou are ready to capture Yui, as the terrified girl was snapped out of her reverie upon seeing her two captors ready to take her back, but then the two Oni joined together to protect the lead vocalist of the Afterschool Tea Time, since they are aware that her ankle is sprained and she can't run away. They managed to get to the giant monster and used their weapons to amputate its front legs, which caused the monster to fall down, and then he and Todoroki stabbed the edge of their guitars onto the Makamou's body to prepare their ultimate attacks.

Zanki: " Ongeki Zan Raiden Zanshin!"

Todoroki: "Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin!"

There the two Oni started to play their electric guitars in a fast and wild motions, producing powerful sounds that are charged with pure electrical energies, and Yui stared wide-eyed at seeing what is happening, and at that moment she is in awe and watched the scene unfolded, becoming inspired to see this as a way to save her friends from their captors.

The large Makamou roared as it felt its vital organs swell and is unable to move.

音撃斬 – Ongenki Zan

Zanki kept on playing his guitar and increased the pressure, not letting up as he played it as he was meditating, not caring what happens next as he focused his energy in defeating his opponent.

雷電斬震 – Raiden Zashin

As the sound of purification increases, the monster roared as he is moments away from being killed, and seeing the second monster approaching, he urged Todoroki to disable to monster while he finishes the first one. Nodding, Todoroki charged towards the other monster as Zanki prepares to finish the monster in one final, fatal blow.

音撃斬・雷電斬震, _Ongeki Zan Raiden Zanshin_

There the monster exploded, and nothing was left of it, and Yui watches the next scene as Zanki joins Todoroki in taking out the second Makamou, in which Todoroki amputated all four of its legs and jabbed his electric guitar onto the monster's body and began to play wildly.

音撃斬 - _Ongeki Zan_

As Todoroki played his guitar, Zanki joins in and both played their guitars, which the lead vocalist of the Afterschool Tea Time could see electrical currents coursing around the Makamou's body, and seeing this made her resolve to ask them to teach her how to do those attacks so she could save Mio and the others as the next scene unfolds.

雷電激震 - _Raiden Gekishin_

With Zanki's attack joining in, Todoki's attack is gaining rond and within a few moments the Makamou will meet its doom as the electrical attack increases.

音撃斬・雷電激震, _Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin_

Within minutes the monster exploded, and Yui is safely secured as Zanki carried her on his back and prepares to leave the forest to meet up with Ibuki and the others, but they got a startling request from Yui, which made them feel uneasy at what she's asking for.

"Thank you for saving me…but my friends…"

"We'll save them for you…right now we need to get you to a safe place…"

"Teach me…"

"What…?"

"Teach me how you do that…I'm a quick learner…I want to become strong like you two…I'm a guitarist like you…please…I beg you…let me be your pupil…I can learn your techniques I less than a week…please let me…I promise I'll train hard…"

Zanki and Todoroki stared at each other, both are unsure on how to reply to her request, seeing that this is one dilemma, yet they see that her intentions are pure and not in a form of revenge. For now they'll have to get to Ibuki, and the arrival of Hibiki, as they heard that Ritsu is being pursued with Akira taking her to safety away from their pursuer.

Still at the hillside, Akira kept on driving the Honda Shadow as she is determined to get Ritsu away from her captors knowing why they are after the Afterschool Tea Time, and with their "sacrifices" incomplete, they won't be able to fulfill their intentions…at least not for tonight, so she'll have to get her away as far as she could, but trouble has arrived right in front of her.

"Darn…Miss…better brace yourself…we've got to get you away from here as much as possible…"

"But my friends"…

"We'll get them back…"

"Why are they after us?"

"They intend to offer you as sacrifices…"

"You…you can't be serious…!"

As the giant Makamou…a Bakegani, appeared from the hillside, the two girls managed to get out of the car before the huge crab monster crushes the vehicle with its pincers, reducing it into a pile of metallic balls, and then followed the two fleeing females until several versions of Man and Woman showed up, blocking their escape route, and Akira stood in front of Ritsu, protecting her.

"Darn…!"

"_Oh no…will my friends ever be saved…?_"

By then, another person arrived at the scene, and Akira was relieved to see who it was, just as Ibuki came by foot, who approached the two girls to provide them with additional protection. It was Hitoshi Hidaka.

"About time you arrived…"

"Sorry for coming late…"

"Can you take things over from here? I'm a little full right now…"

"No problem…leave them to me, Ibuki…"

Hidaka, clad in normal clothes, took out what appeared to be a hand-sized tuning fork, which is called the _Henshin Onsa Onkaku_ (translated as the **Transformation Tuning Fork Onkaku**), Hidaka taps it on a hard surface and places it in front of his forehead in which an Oni face was formed. Purple flames engulf his body and everything blurred, but then his transformation into an Oni is in the process. As Ritsu was watching the events unfolding, the flames finally "died", and he is now encased in an armor that made him resembled an Oni. He is now **Hibiki**.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with you for picking on girls…"

As the puppetr versions of the Man and Woman are ready to go after Ritsu and Akira, Ibuki fought them off but are still outnumbered, so Hibiki joins in and then initiated his first attack which surprises the leader of the Afterschool Tea Time.

"**Kiboujutsu Onibi!**"

Hibiki's mask forms a mouth to shoot a powerful purple flamethrower to finish off a humanoid Makamou, and this reduces the puppets' numbers which enabled Ibuki to finish off the rest as the Bakegani goes in for the kill, and Hibiki took a pair of taiko, the **Ongekibou Rekka**, from his scabbard and brandishes them to initiate his next attack.

"**Kiboujutsu Rekkadan!**"

Hibiki charges his Rekka with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch weapon, which shoots a fireball from each one at a target. He struck them at the giant crab Makamou though it managed to daze the monster, so Hibiki repeated the move, producing some result, as the Bakegani's shell was starting to show signs of burns.

鬼棒術・烈火弾, - Kibōjutsu Rekkadan (Flaming Torch Attack)

As he repeated the moves, the monster's shell color started to change from red to dark brown, but the monster fought back which caused Hibiki to change his tactics and come up with another strategy to attack, which he took what appeared to be a round-shaped belt buckle and he slowly, and stealthily, climbed up on top of the monster and places it on the shell of the creature. It is called the,** Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi**. This device, once attached, formed a drum and Hibiki is ready to initiate his ultimate attack.

"**Ongekida Kaen Renda no Kata!**"

With his Kaentsuzumi is attached to a large Makamou, Hibiki beats it 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The Sound of Purification resonates through the Makmou's body, causing the monster great pain and tries to shake off Hibiki but he kept on beating his weapon, playing a drum, and sounds of purifications can be heard.

音撃打 - _Ongeki Da_

The monster roars in pain as the attack started to weaken him and its body started to flash, which Ritsu became entranced at seeing how Hibiki is "playing" with his taiko. And then glanced at her hands, and she started to do her drumming, as if she is mesmerized to do the same gesture.

火炎連打の型 - _Kaen Renda no Kata_

The Bakegani slowly fell to the ground as the sounds of purification has gotten to the monster and Hibiki is just a few beats away before finishing the job. He didn't notice Ritsu imitating him, and Akira and Ibuki were surprised to see the look in her eyes, slowly guessing that she might want to become an Oni warrior.

音撃打・火炎連打の型, - Ongeki Da Kaen Renda no Kata – (The Beating Sound of Purification Form)

After a few more beatings of his taiko, the Bakegani exploded, and everything went still for a moment, anticipating more enemies arriving, but after several minutes, it is confirmed that peace is restored…at least for now. Zanki and Ibuki arrived, with Yui on Zanki's back, and Ritsu was overjoyed to see her saved, but Yui cried as she told Ritsu that zusa was captured while Mio and Tsumugi were also captured. The four Oni and Akira then decided to take the two girls at their headquarters to decided on what course of actions should be made to rescue the remaining three girls as well as to establish why they went all the trouble to go after the Afterschool Tea Time.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Now all four Oni have appeared…

Ritsu and Yui are saved…but for now, as the Makamou might either get the two girls back or might go for their friends and relatives…and this would surely cause them to go ballistic…unless…

**_Preview:_**

Ritsu and Yui meets the Takeshi organization and learned first-hand about the Makamou…

But problem starts as the two girls insisted that they want to become Oni to save their friends, and so it's up to Hibiki and the gang to decide to whether accept them as their apprentices or not…


	7. Determination and Request

**New Apprentices**

Yui and Ritsu are safe for now, but the problem now is how to save Mio, Tsumugi and Azusa, as the enemy (the TRUE enemy) is revealed on why the Afterschool Team Time was chosen to become "sacrifices" to revive a certain "monster" which would require live virgins.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto Animation and TBS**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned **by Ishimori Productions **

* * *

_Previously…_

the monster fought back which caused Hibiki to change his tactics and come up with another strategy to attack, which he took what appeared to be a round-shaped belt buckle and he slowly, and stealthily, climbed up on top of the monster and places it on the shell of the creature. It is called the,** Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi**. This device, once attached, formed a drum and Hibiki is ready to initiate his ultimate attack.

"**Ongekida Kaen Renda no Kata!**"

With his Kaentsuzumi is attached to a large Makamou, Hibiki beats it 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The Sound of Purification resonates through the Makmou's body, causing the monster great pain and tries to shake off Hibiki but he kept on beating his weapon, playing a drum, and sounds of purifications can be heard.

音撃打 - _Ongeki Da_

The monster roars in pain as the attack started to weaken him and its body started to flash, which Ritsu became entranced at seeing how Hibiki is "playing" with his taiko. And then glanced at her hands, and she started to do her drumming, as if she is mesmerized to do the same gesture.

火炎連打の型 - _Kaen Renda no Kata_

The Bakegani slowly fell to the ground as the sounds of purification has gotten to the monster and Hibiki is just a few beats away before finishing the job. He didn't notice Ritsu imitating him, and Akira and Ibuki were surprised to see the look in her eyes, slowly guessing that she might want to become an Oni warrior.

音撃打・火炎連打の型, - Ongeki Da Kaen Renda no Kata – (The Beating Sound of Purification Form)

After a few more beatings of his taiko, the Bakegani exploded, and everything went still for a moment, anticipating more enemies arriving, but after several minutes, it is confirmed that peace is restored…at least for now. Zanki and Ibuki arrived, with Yui on Zanki's back, and Ritsu was overjoyed to see her saved, but Yui cried as she told Ritsu that zusa was captured while Mio and Tsumugi were also captured. The four Oni and Akira then decided to take the two girls at their headquarters to decided on what course of actions should be made to rescue the remaining three girls as well as to establish why they went all the trouble to go after the Afterschool Tea Time.

_

* * *

Now…_

A few days later, at a place somewhere within Yoshino District, in the Nara Prefecture, Yui slowly woke up after a few days of rest, she and Ritsu were exhausted after the events which both were nearly captured by the Makamou though their three friends ended up getting captured, and the realization made her realize that she must go and save them, but as she tried to get up, pain shot her ankle and she ended up sitting down. As she glanced at her foot, she saw that it was bandaged and wrapped in a tourniquet.

"_Darn…so it wasn't a dream…now how will I go and sace Azu-nyan and the others…wait…Rit-chan…_"

At this point, Ritsu came and entered Yui's rented room and saw her awake, which she was relieved to see that her friend is now fine, and both discussed about the events that happened, and both shared a common goal, which is to save their friends and stop their abductors, but they realized that they are no match for the monsters they encountered, but Yui recalled about what she saw on what defeated the monsters, and Ritsu recalled the same thing.

"Rit-chan…my rescuers…they had strange, supernatural devices that can defeat those monsters…"

"So did I, Yui…the guys that saved me use a trumpet and a pair of taiko…"

"The two men used electric guitars…similar to mine…why don't we asked them to teach us…"

"Are you serious?"

"We can't let ourselves get kidnapped again! And Azu-nyan and the others ended up getting kidnapped and we just ran off and watched them taken away from us! If something happens to them…it'll be worse than not going to the Bukodan! Rit-chan…this is the only way for us to save out friends!"

"Yui…"

Seeing Yui's determination, Ritsu decided to accept her friend's resolve, as she too wanted to save her friends. To do this, they must ask their rescuers what they did and how they were able to summon a supernatural way of fighting off the monsters. Helping Yui up by placing her arm over her neck, Ritsu and Yui slowly went downstairs to meet up with the people who saved them.

* * *

Downstairs, several people were manning a certain area, which turn out to be a small restaurant bar with several persons closing the shop as they are having an emergency meeting. They are:

• **Ichiro Tachibana** - The Current Head Official of TAKESHI's Higashitsukuba branch. A cheerful man who sends the Oni out on their missions and gives them thoughtful advice before they go into battle. He researches on the Makamou with the library at his disposal.

• **Kasumi Tachibana** - The elder of the Tachibana sisters. A very intelligent individual, like her father. She is usually acts a field support for the Oni providing supplies and extra disc animals. She is liked by Ibuki, though early on she just ignores him.

• **Hinaka Tachibana** - The younger of the Tachibana sisters. Her cheerful demeanor makes up for her lack of intelligence like her older sister. She usually hangs around TAKESHI Headquarters to track the Makamou and rarely goes out into the field. She has a crush on Todoroki, but he is usually clueless about her approaches.

• **Akira Amami** - Ibuki's apprentice. Her parents were killed by Makamou and only choose to become an Oni in her quest for revenge. During her training as an Oni, she was able to transform into one in an attempt to save Ibuki. She eventually chose to give up her goal of being an Oni and resumed a normal life.

• **Midori Takizawa** - TAKESHI's Equipment and Weapons designer. She is responsible for creating the sound weapons for the Oni and the Disc Animals. She is an old friend of Hitoshi, who have been friends since childhood and joined TAKESHI to aid him once he became the current Hibiki.

The two girls peeked through the hole of the stairs at seeing the people there, as they turn out to be members of a secret organization known as the TAKESHI. There they saw Iori Izumi, Hitoshi Hidaka, Zaomaru Zaitsuhara, and Tomizo Todoyama. The two girls recognized them as the ones who saved their lives and saw Midori placed an assortment of weapons on a separate table, and they could hear them discussing about the events that happened recently.

"It seems that a cult is formed who are sympathizers of the Makamou…and they're going to use young virgins as sacrifice to revive the Orochi. So far, we managed to save two girls as they needed FIVE virgins in order to start the ritual."

"If all five girls are in this cult's hands…"

"They can begin their ritual by midnight tonight…but with the two girls in our custody…they'll now have to wait for two weeks before they resume their rituals…which is now in our advantage as we can now commence searching their lair…"

"But they might use this chance to abduct two more virgin girls…"

"According to our information, the cult is now picky as they chose to abduct girls that have "high energy"…"

"The two girls…they're from Sakuragaoka's Light Music Club…they're full of energy…and if they learned that there are other music-based clubs known for their "high energy" because of their talent for music…the cult is bound to go after them…"

"Then we must patrol that school for any signs of the cult and might even use some outside contacts…"

"Actually, the "outside contacts" are just icing…the cult tricked them into doing their work in exchange for allowing the cult to loan their Makamou…according to my surveillance Disk Animal, the syndicate who cooperated with the cult have been devoured…they're just tools to them."

Yui and Ritsu glanced at each other after hearing this, and realized what is at stake here, and a thought hit her as she realized who is those at risk, and knew that this potential victim could be taken into the Makamou's hands, strengthening her resolve to do what it takes to learn how to become stronger.

"Ui…Nodoka-chan…they're potential victims…even Sawa-chan…"

"Yui…calm down…"

Yui was so "hyped" with determination that she sneakily took Todoroki's guitar and tried to adjust in tuning it, much to Ritsu's apprehension after hearing what Todoroki and Zanki did using their guitar-weapons and feared what would happen if she makes a slightest miscalculation.

"Y-Yui…don't try tinkering it…you could blow us up…!"

"If those two men could do it…so can I. I can play the guitar…so can I. I can handle this…"

By then, Zaitsuhara showed up in front of the two members of the Afterschool Tea time and advised them on using the guitar-weapon, though he seemed a bit bemused, and amused, seeing how determined she is in handling the guitar.

"That is no ordinary guitar…even if you do know how to play it, this is not just a musical practice…it is something that no ordinary person could do in such a short time…please give it to me…we will facilitate the rescue of your friends…"

"No! I can do this! If you can handle it this easy…so can we! I can handle the guitar…Rit-chan can do the drums…we want to become strong…teach us how to fight! We won't stay around worrying…we want to do something other than cry over nothing! To show you I can handle anything…here's a sample…"

Todoyama, Izumi and Hidaka came after hearing Yui's outburst and saw her playing the guitar, and Todoyama tried to stop her but Yui kept playing his guitar-weapon as Zaitsuhara watches the scene with interest, surprised to see how much "energy" she displayed despite her sprained ankle, and she even played the guitar like Todoroki. The next scene showed that after making a "finale", Yui accidentally summoned lightning and struck both her and Todoyama, and as the smoke cleared, both looked liked burnt charcoal, and Ritsu stared wide-eyed, mouth agape at what she saw, as Todoyama took the guitar from Yui, and started to reprimand her.

"I told you…this is not a toy nor an ordinary guitar…! Look what happened to you…you'll end up hurting someone other than yourself…I know how you feel, but you can't be reckless with your action…let us handle the rescue of your friends…huh?"

Zaitsuhara tapped Todoyama on his shoulder, giving him a confident look.

"Well, Todoyama…looks like you got yourself a pupil…"

"Zaitsuhara-sempai…you don't mean…?"

"Yes…she summoned lightning from your guitar…a feat no one has ever achieved…and though it might be risky…I believed she has earned it…she might be some help to us…young lady…can you handle two weeks of training if you wish to become an Oni…? Can you handle the pressure?"

"YES!"

"Very well…first your ankle must be healed…"

Hitoshi Hidaka glanced at Ritsu, glancing at her from head to toe, wondering if she could handle a taiko after hearing from Todoyama and Zaitsuhara about her drumming talents and decided to see if she's up to the training. He gave her an ordinary pair of taiko sticks and asked her to perform a drumming sample, which she did so, and saw potential in her.

"Can you stand the rigid training for two weeks? I'm willing to make you my apprentice and if you managed to survive at least a week, I'll teach you on how to become an Oni warrior and handle the Ongeki-powers and weapons…are you up to it…?"

"You'll be surprised to see us pass your test!"

Nodding, he glanced at Midori Takizawa and gave her instructions, which she reluctantly accepted, worried that the two girls might not make their cut with the training they're about to experience.

"Got it…a pair of henshin devices and Ongeki weapons…"

And so the others began to brew a mystical herbal medicine so that Yui's ankle can be healed so that they can start the training for them on how to condition their bodies and have them prepared for their transition from ordinary girls to Oni. But then Ichiro Tachibana, the eldest of the people here, began to talk to the two girls about who they are and why they are conducting secret missions which the general public are unaware of their existence as an organization.

"We are Takeshi (猛士), a secret organization in Japan. My name is Ichiro Tachibana and these are our trusted agents. We at Takeshi have been defending Japan against the threats imposed by an assortment of monstrous creatures called "Makamou" for at least hundreds of years."

"Ehh? Hundreds of years? How long?"

"Since the Sengoku Period…"

"That's the year 15 68!"

Yui and Ritsu were surprised to hear this and there they started learning about the organization's history and how it survived for several generations and why no one has ever heard of it and Tachibana beganto briefly tell the two girls about Takeshi.

Headquartered in Yoshino, Nara, Takeshi has offices and agents all over Japan. Each office is assigned a number of combatant agents called Oni and a backup team for intelligence, research, logistics, etc. Takeshi has been around for nearly 200 years. The group was originally started as a partnership between the original Oni warriors and humans named in honor of the departed Takeshi, student of the Hibiki of that time and brother to the founder of Takeshi, Asumu, who were born during the Sengoku Period.

Today the group is more of a training and support group for the Oni.

After several minutes, Yui and Ritsu are inspired and determined to look forward to their upcoming training, as Mio, Azusa and Tsumugi's lives are at stake, and braced themselves of what would come their way as they have two weeks to begin training to become Oni warriors.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Yui and Ritsu somehow convinced the organization that saved them to become their pupils, and with their request accepted, they're about to undergo training which they were told that it won't be easy and said that they'll expect them to give up in less than a week.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Ritsu and Yui undergo special training on how to condition their bodies and what weapons they'll be assigned with before they are given the devices to assume Oni forms.


	8. Training

**New Apprentices**

Yui and Ritsu managed to persuade their rescuers to make them their apprentices and to teach them how to fight using their knowledge, but soon they'll realize that this won't be an easy task as their training will b very strict and yet their determination to save their friends would make them prevail over any trial.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto Animation and TBS**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned **by Ishimori Productions **

* * *

Three days later…

At a cave somewhere in the hillside of Shuzenji, the Man and Woman walked around to check on the prisoners, seeing that they're doing fine, and they could see the terrified look on the faces of the three girls. Mio was trembling with fear, her face streaked with tears while Azusa was also trembling, while Tsumugi managed to stay calm, and then one of the hired goons, under the Man's control, came with three dishes of food, and placed them near the three girls, who were all tied moved.

"Eat. You will need all the strength you'll need. You are fortunate your two friends escaped. Now we'll have to wait for a week before we begin the ritual. Until then, till that time comes, no harm will come to you, as long as you stay obedient, you will not be harmed."

"What do you want from us? If you're…"

"Naïve human…your wealth is not what we want from you…but for a greater purpose…"

"Wait…you said ritual…? A re intending to sacrifice us?"

"If you manage to survive, then we will set you free…until that time comes…you will remain here…"

As the Man left, Mio was getting hysterical and tries to break free but Tsumugi had to calm her friend down as they need to stay cool and think of a way to escape without alerting their captors, which Azusa agrees, seeing that their captors needed them alive, though she wondered what they need from them that warrants that they remained unharmed.

Mio: "NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE SACRIFIECED!"

Tsumugi: "Calm down, Mio…I'm sure Ritsu and Yui are doing their best to get help…didn't you here? They need all five…and with our friends managed to escape, they'll have to wait for seven days before they start their ritual…meaning we have time to think of something…"

Azusa: "But what do they want from us? What do they mean…wait…don't you think they need our virginities to start the ritual…? I heard that virgin girls are to be used as sacrifices and…no…they mean us…and now they'll be needing two more…"

Mio: "No…now I'll never get married…"

Tsumugi closes her eyes and started praying to the gods that someone will rescue her and her friends, and both Mio and Azusa joined in, praying that someone will save them from this situation. They also wondered how Ritsu and Yui are doing, hoping that they are safe and that the villains haven't caught them as the two are their only hope of saving them.

* * *

The next day…

At a forested area quite halfway far from Shuzenji, Hitoshi Hidaka was jogging with Ritsu, having been doing this for the past two days, and during this, aside from jogging, Ritsu has been doing dumbbell lifting and push-up training, as well as teaching her to use clubs and taiko as weapons. To his surprise she was doing quite well, and yet he has to up the ante to see her limit, and despite seeing her showing signs, Hidaka was quite surprised that she's willing to keep up.

"Bring it on! I'm not complaining! I'm not giving up! My friends' lives are staked on this!"

"Good. Now try this on…"

"Huh? Chains on my arms?"

"To use the taiko that we're about to give you…you need to master the gravity…otherwise…"

"Bring it on, then!"

And so Ritsu started to do dumbbell lifting with the additional weight, and though she was at first having difficulty she persevered, and after nearly an hour she was given a rest and she took this time to regain her stamina and a breather, and she glanced at Yui, with Todoyama and Zaitsuhara watching on, as the lead vocalist of Afterschool Tea Time chopping wood on a table using an axe.

Yui managed to chop at least 15 woods on her first try, but she seemed to ran out of steam, until Kasumi Tachibana came carrying a tray of water and a few pastries, and seeing this Yui took one and ate it, resulting in her getting "re-energized" and began chopping more than 30 woods, much to the two senior men's surprise while Kasumi giggled.

"Hmm…Kasumi…have more pastries baked…this could help us with our training…"

"At once, Zanki-san…"

"Is she for real…?"

"You're lucky to have an apprentice, Todoroki-san…"

Going back to Ritsu, Hidaka had Ritsu do some hammering of woods for 30 minutes non-stop, and she seem to adjust quite well, though her arms showed signs of getting numb and after 30 minutes they all call it a day as nightfall arrives.

"Okay…that's all for today. We call it a night."

"Yui…the next few days are going to be crucial…and if you managed to overcome those trials, you will be given weapons to combat the Makamou. Are you up to it? The lives of your friemds depend on your performance…"

"I'm up to it!"

"Good to hear…"

"Ritsu…how are your arms feeling?"

"A bit stiff, but I'll get used to it…"

"Using a pair of taiko is different from using a pair of drumsticks…you need to strengthen your arms if you are to save your friends. If you managed to stay together by the 6th day, we will teach you how to fight."

"I'm looking forward to it…"

And so everyone retired for the day as the sun is setting down, and all are getting ready for supper.

* * *

It was dinner time, and as the TAKESHI served dinner, and when desert is served, Yui was "energized" after eating a very sweet pastry and began playing the guitar with gusto, and Todoyama stared wide-eyed while Zaitsuhara smirked to see the scene, impressed by Yui's enthusiasm. Laughter echoed the house as they never had this kind of atmosphere for almost a year.

* * *

The 5th day, training commenced with Yui doing window washing using a pair of wet sponges to spin them around to clean about 15 windows, while Ritsu does a rolling pin on a several dough for a pizza, yet this was quite tedious but she kept on doing this. They went like this the whole day without complaining, yet they seem to enjoy this as if they were having a training camp for the music club.

However, little did they know that fate has intervened.

At the Sakuragaoka High, Sawako Yamanaka was seen holding a guitar, which belonged to Yui, and she was talking to Ui, trying to cheer up the younger Hirazawa sibling by teaching her new styles of playing the guitar, which Ui picks up, and they were being watched by a pair of eyes, seemingly targeting them. Soon the two females are being joined by Nodoka, as Ui asked Nodoka to hold the guitar as she fixed her bag after Sawako left.

"The two girls…they appear to be virgins…we target them…"

"What about the adult female…"

"Forget her…we only target minor women…follow the two and see where they head…"

As soon as dismissal is commenced, Ui left for home and Nodoka doing the same, not noticing that they're being followed by suspicious persons, intent on abducting them and adding them to the three captives, for once all five virgin girls are collected, they'll be used as sacrifice to revive a powerful demon set to rule Japan.

* * *

At the hideout, hired goons were feeding Mio, Azusa and Tsumugi, and so far no harm has come to them as Tsumugi urged her friends that they'll have to eat in order to hve energy to think and remain calm, so that once an opportunity comes, they could use that opportunity to escape, though right now the three girls are tied up in webbings, though Azusa managed to grab a knife and hid it behind her while no one is looking. As the goons left and the girls are left alone, Azusa started to use the knife to slowly slice her silk bonds, taking her time as they still have two more days till the ritual is about to be performed.

* * *

The 6th Day...

By mid-morning, Azusa woke up early to resume her cutting the sil ropes, and she was half-way free when she stopped upon hearing footsteps, abd as Tsumugi and Mio woke up, the three girls got a surprise as more more additional captives arrived, which are none other than Ui Hirasawa, Nodoka Manabe and Sawako Yamanaka! The two young girls were abducted and Sawako tried to stop their abductors but was overpowered, theyt the abductors opted to bring her along just in case, all are tied up and now the Man and Woman are pleased, as they can now set things in motion, and will have to wait for two more days before the ritual is about to be performed.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Ritsu and Yui's training went well and they persevered...

But then their trining might be stalled once they learned that two more of their friends are taken away...

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The final phase of their training...yup, Yui and Ritsu are about to be given Ongeki devices...and the ability to become Oni...as well as they'l be assigned to have an Oni name before they set off to take on the Makamou...


	9. Two New Oni, Daring Escape

**New Apprentices**

Yui and Ritsu are now in the final phase of their training and will be given Ongeki devices as they now are about to assume their Oni forms, while Azusa makes a "do-or-die" moment as she springs herself and her friends out in a daring escape.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto**** Animation and TBS**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned **by Ishimori Productions **

* * *

_Previously…_

The 5th day, training commenced with Yui doing window washing using a pair of wet sponges to spin them around to clean about 15 windows, while Ritsu does a rolling pin on a several dough for a pizza, yet this was quite tedious but she kept on doing this. They went like this the whole day without complaining, yet they seem to enjoy this as if they were having a training camp for the music club.

However, little did they know that fate has intervened.

At the Sakuragaoka High, Sawako Yamanaka was seen holding a guitar, which belonged to Yui, and she was talking to Ui, trying to cheer up the younger Hirazawa sibling by teaching her new styles of playing the guitar, which Ui picks up, and they were being watched by a pair of eyes, seemingly targeting them. Soon the two females are being joined by Nodoka, as Ui asked Nodoka to hold the guitar as she fixed her bag after Sawako left.

"The two girls…they appear to be virgins…we target them…"

"What about the adult female…"

"Forget her…we only target minor women…follow the two and see where they head…"

As soon as dismissal is commenced, Ui left for home and Nodoka doing the same, not noticing that they're being followed by suspicious persons, intent on abducting them and adding them to the three captives, for once all five virgin girls are collected, they'll be used as sacrifice to revive a powerful demon set to rule Japan.

* * *

_Now…_

On the 6th day…

At a cave somewhere in the hillside of Shuzenji, the Man and Woman came and are pleased with what is happening right now. By mid-morning, Azusa woke up early to resume her cutting the silk ropes, and she was half-way free when she stopped upon hearing footsteps, and as Tsumugi and Mio woke up, the three girls got a surprise as more more additional captives arrived, which are none other than Ui Hirasawa, Nodoka Manabe and Sawako Yamanaka! The two young girls were abducted and Sawako tried to stop their abductors but was overpowered, theyt the abductors opted to bring her along just in case, all are tied up and now the Man and Woman are pleased, as they can now set things in motion, and will have to wait for two more days before the ritual is about to be performed.

The adult teacher and the four teenagers were surprised to see each other, but Azusa was determined to save her friends, and realized that, at the worst possible scenario, one of them might have to sacrifice their lives to save the other. As the Man and Woman came and surveyed their prisoners, they are pleased that they might perform the ritual in the earliest possible time, not having to wait foe the full moon to arrive, and as they left, Sawako urged her pupils to stay calm while Azusa continued to cut herself until she managed to break free.

"Azusa-chan…!"

"Hold on…I'll break you free…!"

Sawako was the first to be untied and then Ui, but before the others were to be set free, the Man and Woman's underlings came and saw this, and alerted the rest. Seeing that there's no time, Sawako urged Ui and Azusa to hurry and run while she stays behind to hold off the Makamou soldiers.

"What? We can't…!"

"Sawa-semapi…!"

"We don't have time! Either one of us gets help or we all die!"

Azusa was unwilling to leave the others, but Ui realized that there is no other way and she pulled a crying Azusa and the two ran off as Sawako managed to hold off the soldiers until she was caught by silk ropes and was tied up again as the other Makamou began the chase, unaware that the two girls found a shortcut and within under three minutes they were on land and outside and they ran through the forest to hide and get help with the Makamou creatures in pursuit.

* * *

At a forest somewhere within the Nara District, Yui and Ritsu had just engaged in their final "exercise" as the final phase of their training is just moments away, as the final exercise have them playing their respective instruments. Hidaka made Ritsu do a taiko playing, which shows that she was able to handle the strain within her arms thanks to the short-course training she had, while Yui is being thought on how to spar using a guitar—sized axe, which she was able to balance herself and the weight she's holding, and with both girls showing a lot of signs of improvement and progress, they appeared to be ready for their final "test".

"Looks like you're both ready to make the transition to becoming a semi-Oni . The big test comes which the acquisition of your would-be powers depends on how your body can handle and adapt. Are ready for that? There's little time we have if we are to…"

"No…Yui-chan and I are ready."

"Yes…we'll handle anything…!"

Nodding, Hidaka went to the "leader" of the Afterschool Tea Time and gave her something. It was the **Transformation Tuning Fork Onkaku** (変身音叉・音角 Henshin Onsa Onkaku), which is the same device which gives Hidaka the ability to transform into an Oni, using special sound waves. Holding the device, Hidaka instructs Ritsu to follow her lead and both, at the same time, taps it on a hard surface and places, such as their forearms, and soon sound waves and vibrations are produced, then arms it in front of his foreheads forming an Oni face. Purple flames engulf his transformation into an Oni, which Hidaka had and becomes Hibiki.

ヒビキ (Hibiki)

Ritsu was a bit bewildered as her body remained in purple flames, and Yui panicked and took a fire extinguisher and doused the "flames", which resulted in Ritsu being "naked" and canceling her transformation, much to the others' bemusements.

"Rit-chan! Thank goodness you're…"

KA-PLAG!

"Owww!"

"What was that for? You just cancelled my transformation!"

"But you're being burned alive…!"

"I'm not, okay!"

AS Yui kneels in pain clutching her head, Ritsu was now shrieking realizing her state and Kasumi handed the younger teen a yukata to help her cover her modesty. Hibiki told her that it is natural on her first try and urged her to do the same, and she tried it again, and this time it went without hitch, and she now assumes an Oni form similar to Hibiki, except that her armor is light brown, just like her hair, and there Hibiki gave Ritsu her designate Oni name.

"Because you showed a lot of energy during your training and being very upbeat, I will give you the name **Akaki**, meaning "Upbeat Demon". It suits you, don't you think?"

"Yeah! I'm upbeat! I'll do my best to save my friends! For the Light Music Club!"

明るい - Akaki (Upbeat Demon)

Todoyama and Yui are now next as Zaitsuhara awaited to see what she can do as well as to see if the training pays off or not. However, Yui started to have jitters which Todoyama tries to calm her down and then gave her instructions. This seem to calm her down and now things are getting good as Yui looked poised to try out the results of the training, but then she tok out what appeared to be a card deck and flashes it in front of the rest.

"Kamen Rider!"

"?" was everyone's reaction and Ritsu approached Yui, looking annoyed at what her classmate is doing.

"Yui…what are you doing?"

"Just doing what we saw on TV…"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what we saw on TV a few weeks ago? Kamen Rider Dragon Knight? I thought I might do a good pose and… "

KA-PLAG!

Thirty seconds later Yui shapes up with a he lump on her head and Todoyama sweat-dropped at the sight while Zaitsuhara just snickered at the scene. It has been a long time since he sees a very lively scene. Now Todoyama told Yui to watch carefully as he initiated his transformation by revealing his transformation device he's been carrying since becoming a member of the Takeshi.

Unlike the other Oni's henshin items carried on their belt, this is worn on Todyama's left arm like a bracelet. The **Transformation String Brace Onjou** (変身鬼弦・音錠 _Henshin Kigen Onjō_) is worn on the wrist, and there he slowly plucking the small chords which then sends out special sound waves which gives him the ability to transform into an Oni. After plucking the cords he places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms.

After being hit by lightning, the smoke cleared and Todoyama is now in his Oni form as Todoroki. Todoroki and Zaitsuhara then urged Yui to do the same as the others watched eagerly what Yui has accomplished during her rigorous training. Zaitsuhara gave her the** Transformation String Brace Onjou** and she began to open the device revealing the small chord strings that was attached. As soon as she plucked the chords, vibrating sounds were heard, but then she raised her left wrist in air.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

Lightning struck Yui and after a few seconds, she assumed a form, but in a hilarious moment as she now resembles He-Man, in costume that is.

男らしい男 (He-Man)

Ritsu stared in disbelief, and so was Todoroki, but the rest laughed out loud while Zaitsuhara snickered, as this was the most funniest moment they ever had after several years, yet Todoroki urged Yui to be serious.

_After two minutes…_

Yui was back to normal and then plucked the strings again, but she raised her arm and again shouts another name.

"Shazam!"

Lightning struck her again and after the smoke cleared, Yui is again in costume, and she now resembles CaptainMarvel.

キャプテンマーベル (Captain Marvel)

Once again all was in high spirits, except for Ritsu and Todoroki, as they get to see another funny moment but then things settle down and Yui was told again to be serious, which she did and shapes up to end the "final test".

_After one minute…_

Yui did what Todyama did, and after plucking the strings of her **Transformation String Brace Onjou**, she placed it in front of her forehead, and there an Oni symbol appeared and she raised her arm and lightning struck her and everyone were hoping she would assume her Oni form, but again a comical moment ensued as smoke cleared and Yui gained a form…that is the form of Thor, the God of Thunder.

トール：サンダーの神 (Thor: God of Thunder)

"So…am I an Oni now…?"

Ritsu whacked her on the head again, and Yui clutched her head in pain, but in doing so she dropped Thor's hammer and hit Ritsu's foot, limping in pain.

"AAAAIIIEEEEE! MY FOOT!"

Again everyone, save for Todoroki, laughed out in delight at seeing this funny moment.

_After another minute…_

All were praying that Yui would do this right as she did the same sequence and this time it went well as Yui finally assumed her Oni form, and she now resembles Todoroki, but her color is that of dark brown and she was given a guitar that would serve as her weapon, and there she plays it in a hyper way, which Zaitsuhara finally gives her an Oni name.

You really are hyper…for that I name you, **Haipaki**…meaning Hyper Demon.

ハイパー - Haipaki (Hyper Demon)

As everyone congratulated the two Light Club Music members for completing their training, the radio played which broke the news about Ui, Nodoka and Sawako being abducted, and Yui is now filled with worry, as with Ritsu, but Hibiki urged the two newly-formed Oni members to remain calm as he instructed everyone to head back to HQ to make contingency plans to form a search party to find and rescue the hostages.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Ritsu and Yui's training went well and they finally assumed their Oni forms, after several hilarious bo-boos…

But then after completing their training things went to a shocker upon learning that Sawako, Ui and Nodoka are kidnapped and this might cause the two Afterschool Tea Time members to act rash in order to save their friends…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Ui and Azusa tries to outrun their pursuers while Yui acted on her own and goes out alone to find Ui as she is worried about her younger sister's training…

**_

* * *

Note:_**

Akaki is derived from the Japanese word "Akarui" meaning "upbeat".


	10. Yui Gambit, Ui the Gentle Oni

**New Apprentices**

Yui and Ritsu are now "pumped". Up to try out their new weapons but their "sempai" urged them to be patient but then Yui takes matters in her own hands as she sets off to rescue her friends and Ui. This would be risky venturing by herself, but then again, the main heroine can pull off "miracles…"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto Animation and TBS**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned **by Ishimori Productions **

* * *

_Previously…_

Yui is now ready to ninitiate her transformation after a week of training and brought out her transformation devices Unlike the other Oni's henshin items carried on their belt, this is worn on Todyama's left arm like a bracelet.

The **Transformation String Brace Onjou** (変身鬼弦・音錠 _Henshin Kigen Onjō_) is worn on the wrist, and there he slowly plucking the small chords which then sends out special sound waves which gives him the ability to transform into an Oni. After plucking the cords he places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms.

After being hit by lightning, the smoke cleared and Todoyama is now in his Oni form as Todoroki. Todoroki and Zaitsuhara then urged Yui to do the same as the others watched eagerly what Yui has accomplished during her rigorous training. Zaitsuhara gave her the** Transformation String Brace Onjou** and she began to open the device revealing the small chord strings that was attached. As soon as she plucked the chords, vibrating sounds were heard, but then she raised her left wrist in air.

"By THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

Lightning struck Yui and after a few seconds, she assumed a form, but in a hilarious moment as she now resembles He-Man, in costume that is.

男らしい男 (He-Man)

Ritsu stared in disbelief, and so was Todoroki, but the rest laughed out loud while Zaitsuhara snickered, as this was the most funniest moment they ever had after several years, yet Todoroki urged Yui to be serious.

After two minutes…

Yui was back to normal and then plucked the strings again, but she raised her arm and again shouts another name.

"Shazam!"

Lightning struck her again and after the smoke cleared, Yui is again in costume, and she now resembles CaptainMarvel.

キャプテンマーベル (Captain Marvel)

Once again all was in high spirits, except for Ritsu and Todoroki, as they get to see another funny moment but then things settle down and Yui was told again to be serious, which she did and shapes up to end the "final test".

After one minute…

Yui did what Todyama did, and after plucking the strings of her **Transformation String Brace Onjou**, she placed it in front of her forehead, and there an Oni symbol appeared and she raised her arm and lightning struck her and everyone were hoping she would assume her Oni form, but again a comical moment ensued as smoke cleared and Yui gained a form…that is the form of Thor, the God of Thunder.

トール：サンダーの神 (Thor: God of Thunder)

"So…am I an Oni now…?"

Ritsu whacked her on the head again, and Yui clutched her head in pain, but in doing so she dropped Thor's hammer and hit Ritsu's foot, limping in pain.

"AAAAIIIEEEEE! MY FOOT!"

Again everyone, save for Todoroki, laughed out in delight at seeing this funny moment.

After another minute…

All were praying that Yui would do this right as she did the same sequence and this time it went well as Yui finally assumed her Oni form, and she now resembles Todoroki, but her color is that of dark brown and she was given a guitar that would serve as her weapon, and there she plays it in a hyper way, which Zaitsuhara finally gives her an Oni name.

You really are hyper…for that I name you, Haipaki…meaning Hyper Demon.

ハイパー - Haipaki (Hyper Demon)

As everyone congratulated the two Light Club Music members for completing their training, the radio played which broke the news about Ui, Nodoka and Sawako being abducted, and Yui is now filled with worry, as with Ritsu, but Hibiki urged the two newly-formed Oni members to remain calm as he instructed everyone to head back to HQ to make contingency plans to form a search party to find and rescue the hostages.

_

* * *

Now…_

At Takeshi HQ, everyone was gathered as the four Oni are making preparations to commence a search party to search for the lair where the Makamou are hiding, and while Ritsu is waiting patiently for her "sempai" to make their decision, Yui was shaking with anxiety, fearful for her friends' safety until Ritsu placed a hand on her shoulder, assuring to her that the Hokago Tea Time will be together again after this scenario is over. By then Hidaka and the others came and told everyone that discussion will be ready in five minutes, but her love for her younger sister and her friends was too strong that she decided to take her own course of action.

"_Gomen ne, everyone…but I can't sit around waiting…I'll have to go ahead…_"

After some five minutes all are assembled and are beginning their talk, where Hidaka brought out a map where the forested area of Shuzenji and Minamiazu are located, and there all are eyeing the possible places where the Makamou would start their ritual. There Zaitsuhara made the best possible plans of distracting their army while one of them goes in the lair should their lair be discovered and disrupt the ritual, until he notices that Yui is not present.

"Huh? Tainaka…where's your friend?"

"That's strange…Yui should be here…"

By then Kasumi came and was rather alarmed at what she had just found out.

"It seems that Yui left on her own…and she took with her a Transformation String Brace Onjou from the storage room, and another guitar…! It seems that she's intending to find the lair on her own! She's in a potential risky compromise and even with her devices it's no guarantee that she'll pull off an upset…not at least by herself!"

Everyone was surprised while Ritsu scratches her head in frustration at what Yui has gotten himself into, but Kasumi's dad, Ichiro was rather impressed by her bravery, and urged everyone to calm down, as he has a way to solve a potential problem which seemed to have put everyone at ease.

"Now, now…let's not get excited…if that's so…we'll use our disc animals to track her down…and since Yui is among the Makamou's targets…it might brought out other Makamou in to the open and there we can easily guess where our target is about to appear…"

With that Ritsu and the four Oni then prepared to move out with Zaitsuhara and Todoyama telling Ritsu to stick with them so as she could learn more of their attack patterns before she is given the "go-signal" to initiate her transformation. After some three minutes all are inside their cars and cruises off towards the road while they unleashed their "disc animals" to commence the search for Yui.

* * *

At the forest area of Shuzenji, Yui was running as fast as she could, mentally praying that she would find Ui and her friends, as she is determined to save them from the enemies' rituals, until her cellphone rang and she paused briefly to answer it, and she was overjoyed to hear Ui answering it but that was stopped at hearing her ragged voice.

"Ui! Thank goodness you're safe! Where are you?"

"Onee-chan…! I'm at a forest…in the eastern portion of this Shuzenji…that's what I heard from our captors…Azusa was recaptured…they brought Nodoka and Sawako-sempai…they're going to sacrifice them…! I'm being pursued…!"

"Keep running! I'm somewhere here in Suzenji Forest!"

And so the two sisters kept on running as Yui is in the western portion while Ui is in the eastern portion. She resumed her running not minding the two guitars she's carrying as she has a plan hatched in her head, which she hoped it is enough to protect Ui.

"_Hold on Ui…I'll protect you and save our friends…!_"

Bringing out her compass, she made a thorough check and deduced that she'll be able to meet up with Ui under five minutes, and hope that she'll be able to each her unharmed. Emotions began charging her mind and body, as she felt a rush of adrenaline she has never encountered before, not from the music festival in Sakuragaoka High, but in a matter of life and death.

* * *

As several minutes passed, about three minutes, Ui was running away, seemingly able to lose sight of her pursuers but she was not confident that she is safe as she feared that Yui might put herself in danger should the sisters managed to find each other, and managed to rest behind a huge three, taking a break to get some breather, seemingly exhausted from running, and was able to get some rest until the three she was leaning on ignited in flames, surprising her.

"EEEEKKKK!"

As she stepped away, her pursuer was revealed, having able to catch up with its prey. It is a Makamou that was sent to recapture Ui, and is quite as large as the Tsuchigumo. It is called the **Kaengumo,** and they are subspecies of Tsuchigumo, capable of vomiting flames. Ui was filled with fear and ran off towards the area with several trees and hope that these trees would impede her predator's path, and though she passed several of them, the Kaengumo just spits out fireballs to weaken the threes for it to ram its way through though it wasn't enough to speed up his catch as Ui managed to get a little head-start.

* * *

In the next two minutes, Yui was running in an uphill portion of the forest and was impeded a little as she was quite tired from the running so she had to rest a bit, but after getting a breather, she saw someone up running, and was able to recognize who it is: Ui, but then Ui tripped and started to roll down but then Yui caught and break her fall, and the two sisiters tearfully hugged each other and there she told her elder sister that she knows where the others are kept, and that she overheard her captors' intent to sacrifice the other girls and Sawako in order to revive a demon, as well as to de-virgin-ize them.

"Ui…don't worry…Rit-chan and the others are on their way here…we got help…but right now I'll be needing your help…I know it's risky…but you're the only one I can count on…but it's simple and all you need to do is follow my instruction…are you ready…?"

"Okay…what do you want me to do…?"

"Here…put this on your left wrist…"

Ui was a bit confused as her elder sister gives her a transformation device similar to Yui's which is the Transformation String Brace Onjou but she puts it on without question, knowing what her elder sister is doing and is rather surprised to see her a bit serious. By then a rainfall of fireballs came and narrowly missed its targets as Kaengumo arrived, and Ui was a bit shakened but Yui gently held her hands and told her not to be afraid, which seemingly raised her spirits, but then more arrived to aid Kaengumo.

There are about two of them ad they resemble Giant type Makamou with the feature of a swimming crab with acid-shooting barnacles on its back, coming in a variety of colors from green to red, blue, black. They are called the **Bakegani**. The Kaengumo halted as it allowed the pair of Bakegani to climb down to go and capture the two preys, and Yui took a deep breath as she gives Ui another guitar, which her younger sister wonders what good this would do to help their case until the elder Hirasawa gives her some instruction on what to do next.

"Ui…when those giant crabs come a little closer…follow my lead, okay…it's okay to be a bit scared as long as you follow my gesture…now pull the string attached to your bracelet to open the device…"

Ui did so after following Yui's lead, wondering what she is up to, until she saw the first Bakengani approaching and is just getting ready to use its pincers to grab the two girls until Yui gives out another set of instruction which Ui followed, feeling her confidence building up after hearing her elder sister spoke.

"Now…pluck the strings attached on the bracelet and placed it in front of your forehead…and remain that pose while the vibration plays, and then raise your arm high…just stay still and everything will be okay..trust me…it will pass…I've been through this before…"

"Onee-chan…"

Ui did as she was told, and was surprised to see Yui did the same, as she and her elder sister plucked the strings of their bracelets and placed it in front of their foreheads and as the sound waves played and the vibrations are felt, a pair Oni faces appeared, and when Yui raises her arm into the air, Ui did the same as lightning strikes them with electricity surrounding the two which then struck the Bakegani, causing it to f be thrown off and fall in an upside down position.

As the smoke cleared, the Hirasawa sisters emerged in their Oni forms, and Ui was surprised at seeing herself and Yui in their transformed states, and was again surprised to see Yui's transformation and wondered if this is what her elder sister meant about "everything will be alright".

"Onee-chan…?"

"I knew it…! My gamble paid off! Ui…as long as we remain like this for now…we have a chance to save Mio-chan and the others! Follow my lead and we'll fight those monsters! I promise this nightmare will be over before the day ends! Be confident!"

"Hai!"

The sisters stood up and glanced at their opponents as they are now in their transformed states as Oni, with Yui and Ui getting ready to fight their attackers armed with their guitars and are getting ready as they are now pumped up to fight as the two sisters braced themselves as Oni.

ハイパー – Haipaki (Hyper Demon)

優しい – Yasaki (Gentle Demon)

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

The sisters are reunited, and thanks to Yui giving Ui a henshin device, Ui has assumed an Oni form and now the sisters are getting ready to fight back at their attackers, but wil this be enough, considering a three-on-two attack? And even if they managed to win, will they be able to get to the enemies' lair in time?

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

The Hirasawa sisters fight their attackers as Ritsu and the others are being impeded by other Makamou as the Man and Woman commences in starting the ritual to revive the Orochi, putting Sawako and the other girls' lives in danger. It seems that they are risking everything to awake the ultimate Makamou.

A few more chapters to go and this fic will end with a bang…

* * *

**Notes:**

Yasaki is Ui's Oni name, and it is derived from the term _Yasashii_, meaning, "gentle".

Yasaki means "Gentle Demon", since Ui is really a gentle person.


	11. The Hirasawa Sisters In Action

**New Apprentices**

The Hirasawa sisters are reunited and now they're going to do some "musical action" as they fight off their enemies in order to go and save their friends

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**K-On** is owned by **Kyoto**** Animation and TBS**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki** is owned **by Ishimori Productions **

* * *

_Previously…_

In the next two minutes, Yui was running in an uphill portion of the forest and was impeded a little as she was quite tired from the running so she had to rest a bit, but after getting a breather, she saw someone up running, and was able to recognize who it is: Ui, but then Ui tripped and started to roll down but then Yui caught and break her fall, and the two sisiters tearfully hugged each other and there she told her elder sister that she knows where the others are kept, and that she overheard her captors' intent to sacrifice the other girls and Sawako in order to revive a demon, as well as to de-virgin-ize them.

"Ui…don't worry…Rit-chan and the others are on their way here…we got help…but right now I'll be needing your help…I know it's risky…but you're the only one I can count on…but it's simple and all you need to do is follow my instruction…are you ready…?"

"Okay…what do you want me to do…?"

"Here…put this on your left wrist…"

Ui was a bit confused as her elder sister gives her a transformation device similar to Yui's which is the Transformation String Brace Onjou but she puts it on without question, knowing what her elder sister is doing and is rather surprised to see her a bit serious. By then a rainfall of fireballs came and narrowly missed its targets as Kaengumo arrived, and Ui was a bit shakened but Yui gently held her hands and told her not to be afraid, which seemingly raised her spirits, but then more arrived to aid Kaengumo.

There are about two of them ad they resemble Giant type Makamou with the feature of a swimming crab with acid-shooting barnacles on its back, coming in a variety of colors from green to red, blue, black. They are called the **Bakegani**. The Kaengumo halted as it allowed the pair of Bakegani to climb down to go and capture the two preys, and Yui took a deep breath as she gives Ui another guitar, which her younger sister wonders what good this would do to help their case until the elder Hirasawa gives her some instruction on what to do next.

"Ui…when those giant crabs come a little closer…follow my lead, okay…it's okay to be a bit scared as long as you follow my gesture…now pull the string attached to your bracelet to open the device…"

Ui did so after following Yui's lead, wondering what she is up to, until she saw the first Bakengani approaching and is just getting ready to use its pincers to grab the two girls until Yui gives out another set of instruction which Ui followed, feeling her confidence building up after hearing her elder sister spoke.

"Now…pluck the strings attached on the bracelet and placed it in front of your forehead…and remain that pose while the vibration plays, and then raise your arm high…just stay still and everything will be okay..trust me…it will pass…I've been through this before…"

"Onee-chan…"

Ui did as she was told, and was surprised to see Yui did the same, as she and her elder sister plucked the strings of their bracelets and placed it in front of their foreheads and as the sound waves played and the vibrations are felt, a pair Oni faces appeared, and when Yui raises her arm into the air, Ui did the same as lightning strikes them with electricity surrounding the two which then struck the Bakegani, causing it to f be thrown off and fall in an upside down position.

As the smoke cleared, the Hirasawa sisters emerged in their Oni forms, and Ui was surprised at seeing herself and Yui in their transformed states, and was again surprised to see Yui's transformation and wondered if this is what her elder sister meant about "everything will be alright".

"Onee-chan…?"

"I knew it…! My gamble paid off! Ui…as long as we remain like this for now…we have a chance to save Mio-chan and the others! Follow my lead and we'll fight those monsters! I promise this nightmare will be over before the day ends! Be confident!"

"Hai!"

The sisters stood up and glanced at their opponents as they are now in their transformed states as Oni, with Yui and Ui getting ready to fight their attackers armed with their guitars and are getting ready as they are now pumped up to fight as the two sisters braced themselves as Oni.

ハイパー – Haipaki (Hyper Demon)

優しい – Yasaki (Gentle Demon)

* * *

_Now…_

As the crab Makamou came closer, Yui and Ui braces themselves as they are about to face off with several monsters while Yui clutched her guitar and glances at Ui, giving her a set of instructions on what to do, and the younger Hirasawa sibling listens attentively at what her elder sister is instructing her .

"Ui…hold the guitar like an ax…then try to get under those crabs and chop off their legs…then chop off their bellies as that's where their weaknesses are…we do this until the others arrive…"

"Got it…!"

And without further ado, Yui and Ui began to circle around the crab monsters which seemingly confuses the bigger ones as they end up blasting their smaller counterparts and blew them away, leaving the two bigger crabs left, and there the Hirasawa sisters braces themselves as they are now fighting for their lives as their friends' safeties lie in their hands.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ritsu and the four adults are driving in their cars as they are racing to where Yui is heading but then more Makamou showed up and blocked their way. They are Kappa Makamou, which resembles a ginat snapping turtle with the face of a frog, and they are ready to cause trouble. Hitoshi Hidaka then maneuvered his car as Ritsu buckled up as Zatsuharu told them to go ahead as he and Todoyama will deal with the Makamou.

"Go with Iori and move ahead! We'll deal with them…go! The ritual must be stopped and Yui can't handle them by herself!"

"Yeah…got it!"

And so Ritsu and her "semapi's" moved ahead as Todoyama and Zaitsuhara stay behind as they confronted the Kappa Makamou army and they raised their left hand as they pulled the strings and a pair of vibration was produced as the two placed their left wrist in front of their faces, and an Oni symbol appeared on their forehead, and lightning struck the two and seconds later they assumed their Oni form of Todoroki and Zanki. Taking out their guitars, the two Oni began circling around to distract and confuse the first monster so that they could weaken and set him up for a sneak attack while avoiding the other monster.

"Todoroki…I have an idea…let's confuse those Makamou so they'll attack each other…all we should do is weaken their shells so we can use our Ongeki finishers…then we can dealt the blow on the remaining one…we should hurry so we can help Hibiki and the others…the ritual must be stopped no matter what!"

"Yes, I understand, Zanki!"

And so the two Oni began to have the two Kappa Makamous go after them which appeared to work, as the two giant turtle-like demons were chasing them, which caused the two to end up hitting each other and then the two Oni taunted their predators to fire at them, which worked as one of the Kappa Makamou fires against fireball from its mouth but instead hits the other Kappa Makamou on its feet, causing the giant turtle demon to fall on its side and there Todoroki swings his ax-guitar and started to smash his way through the thick shell, and repeated the process until a hole is made which fits the guitar right through and Todoroki began to initiate his Ongeki finisher.

"**Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin!**"

As Todoroki stabs his weapon into the body of the large Makamou and charges electricity into its guitar form, he started to play his guitar-weapon and the "sound of purification" begins. He plays the guitar in a wild and fast manner, which is essential in defeating his opponent.

音撃斬

Todoroki continues to build momentum as he increases the speed and power of his guitar playing as he intends not to give the Kappa time to recover as he knew that Zanki needed help in defeating the other Kapa so he speeds up his action to finish his Ongeki finisher.

雷電激震

By doing this, the vibrations of his weapon are directly transmitted to all the organs of the Makamou, and as every moment ticks, the Kappa is roaring in pain as it felt its body is about to explode, and the vibrating sound reaches its peak, the vibration finally took its effect, and this action causes the Makamou to roar louder as it signals that it is nearing its death.

音撃斬・雷電激震(**Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin**),

After nearly three minutes of playing, Todoroki executed his final play and this causes the Makamou to explode aloud and the Kappa is reduced to ashes and dissipated away. He then went towards Zanki who is handling the other Kappa Makamou with difficulty, as it continues to fire its fireballs from its mouth.

"Hold on, Zanki!"

As Zanki is holding his own against the remaining Kappa, Todoroki sneaked from behind and chopped off the first rear leg and then repeated the tactic on the other read leg, causing the monster to become immobile as Zanki swings his ax-guitar and did the same on its two front legs, and the two Oni began chopping onto the Kappa's shell until they bore a huge open hole and there they stabbed the exposed part with their guitars and then they initiated their Ongeki finishers.

"**Ongeki Zan Raiden Zanshin!**"

Just as Todoroki did, Zanki stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou and changes is into its guitar form. He begins playing the guitar as fast as he can, causing electricity to flow from his body into the body of the Makamou, slowly causing its organs to expand, and with Todoroki doing the same, the Kappa is starting to weaken.

音撃斬

As Todoroki plays in synchronization, Zanki is pleased with how his student is doing well and increases the power of his attack, feeling that the monster is a slowly weakening and hope this would put an end to their opponent's life. The two increases the speed of their guitar playing and this increases the power of their "sound of purification".

雷電斬震

The Kappa Makamou roars aloud in pain as it felt its inside are bloating and expanding, causing great pain and the two Oni kept on the pace and momentum, not letting up as they continued playing and did not even pause to take a breath as the "sound of purification" must be executed continuously until the enemy is defeated.

音撃斬・雷電斬震 (**Ongeki Zan Raiden Zanshin**),

After some three to four minutes of non-stop guitar playing, the Kappa Makamou exploded and is reduced to ashes until it dissipated, and thus their path is cleared and they boarded their car to catch up with the others and hoped that they fare better and stall the cult so that once they arrive they will be able to prevent the ritual from taking place.

"Zanki…I still couldn't figure out why Yui would do something reckless…"

"Perhaps her determination to save her friends…as long as she stays focus…and if she managed to stall them…we could reach her in time…provided that the others are ahead of us and reached her on time…let's assume that this is the case…come on…we have no time to waste…"

"Yes, Zanki…!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yui and Ui (as Haipaki and Yasaki) are holding on their own against the Bakagani, and Haipaki got an idea on what to do seeing a lake nearby and told Yasaki to have them go after her which she did, and the Hirasawa sisters had the two Bakegani chase them until they arrived hear the river and them chase the two, which eventually causes the two giant crabs to collide against each other, one fell on its back and the other also fell on its back and in the lake.

"Ui…repeat after me…when I say the word…concentrate and think that your generating electricity from your hand…and punch the water…it'll be okay…just follow my gesture…and we will win…"

"Are you sure, Onee-chan…?"

"Believe me, Ui…"

"Okay…"

Seeing the confidence in her elder sister, Yasaki did as what Haipaki instructed and began to focus and there Yui gives out the "signal" and she began to execute her attack to finish off the Bakegani.

"**Kitoujutsu Raigekiken!**"

Charging herself with power, Haipaki is able to directly attack any Makamou with electricity generating from her right fist as she dipped it onto the water, and the crab Makamou is starting to get electrocuted, and Yasaki followed suit, as she also began to learn very fast on what to do, and also generated electricity from her right hand and dipped it onto the water, electrocuting the monster.

鬼闘術・雷撃拳,(_Kitōjutsu Raigekiken_)

As the crab makamou is weakened, Haipaki instructed her younger sister to follow her as both climbed up onto the crab's belly and told her to stab the guitar on its exposed area, and there she instructed Ui to follow her gesture as Haipaki began to initiate her Ongeki finisher.

"**Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin!**"

Haipaki then stabbed the guitar on the crab monster's belly and began to play her guitar wildly and electricity courses through the monster and the "sound of purification" commences.

Just as Haipaki did, Yasaki stabs her weapon into the body of the large crab Makamou and changes is into its guitar form, and followed her elder sister's action as she begins playing the guitar as fast as she can, causing electricity to flow from his body into the body of the Makamou, slowly causing its organs to expand, and with Haipaki doing the same, the Kappa is starting to weaken.

音撃斬

As Haipaki plays in synchronization, she is pleased with how her younger sister is doing well and increases the power of her attack, feeling that the monster is a slowly weakening and hope this would put an end to their opponent's life. The two increases the speed of their guitar playing and this increases the power of their "sound of purification".

雷電激震

The crab Makamou roars aloud in pain as it felt its inside are bloating and expanding, causing great pain and the two Oni kept on the pace and momentum, not letting up as they continued playing and did not even pause to take a breath as the "sound of purification" must be executed continuously until the enemy is defeated.

音撃斬・雷電激震, (_Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin_ )

After some three to four minutes of non-stop guitar playing, the Bakegani exploded and is reduced to ashes until it dissipated, and thus their first obstacle is cleared and this leaves the other Bakegani left. By this time, Hitoshi Hidaka, Iori Izumi, Akira Amami, and Ritsu arrived and there she approaches the two Oni, where Ritsu gets a surprise of her life at discovering who the second Oni is beside Haipaki.

"Rit-chan!"

"Ritsu-semapi!"

"Wha…? Ui? How did you became an…Yui…you didn't give her that brace…did you…?"

"There was no other way…or else they'll take Ui away again…"

"I know where Sawako-sensei and the others are kept…"

By then the others arrived and Hidaka glances at Ui, amazed that she is able to adjust to her current status and had to ask Ui something which amazes him upon hearing her answer to his queries.

"Are you in any way…a fast learner?"

"Yes, sir…thanks to my elder sister, I was able to learn most of this form's attacks…and we were able to kill the first crab monster…"

"I see…and you know where the cult's hideout is…?"

"Yes sir…"

"I see…Ritsu…go with them…try to stall them until we can catch up with you…I know you three can do it…we'll hold them off until we arrive…and together we will rescue your friends…"

At this time, more Makamou arrived and Hidaka urged the three girls to go ahead as he and Iori will hold them off, and Ritsu and the Hirasawa sisters (who then reverted back to normal) nodded as the trio ran off to head for the lair which Ui is leading Yui and Ritsu to a secret entrance where she first escaped, and from there they will try to stall the ritual and sve everyone from their doomed fates.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Yui and Ui get to fight together in defeating a larger opponent and Ritsu is able to meet up with the Hirasawa sisters. Now the trio are off to save Sawako, Nodoka and the rest of the Hokago Tea Time…but will they be able to get there on time…?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The Hirasawa sisters and Ritsu fight their attackers as they make their way through the labyrinth as the ritual is now underway. Will they be able to get there on time…? Or will they lose their dear friends to a revived demon…?


	12. Rescued Friends

**_New Apprentices_**

My BIGGEST APOLOGIES for not updating it for nearly over a year. I guess I have forgotten about it, but now I'm going to finish it so bear with me for the lack of updates…I'll see to it that I'll finish this fic within the year…and I hope you like this chapter as the ending is nearing soon…

* * *

_Previously…_

"Ui…repeat after me…when I say the word…concentrate and think that your generating electricity from your hand…and punch the water…it'll be okay…just follow my gesture…and we will win…"

"Are you sure, Onee-chan…?"

"Believe me, Ui…"

"Okay…"

Seeing the confidence in her elder sister, Yasaki did as what Haipaki instructed and began to focus and there Yui gives out the "signal" and she began to execute her attack to finish off the Bakegani.

"**Kitoujutsu Raigekiken!**"

Charging herself with power, Haipaki is able to directly attack any Makamou with electricity generating from her right fist as she dipped it onto the water, and the crab Makamou is starting to get electrocuted, and Yasaki followed suit, as she also began to learn very fast on what to do, and also generated electricity from her right hand and dipped it onto the water, electrocuting the monster.

鬼闘術・雷撃拳,(_Kitōjutsu Raigekiken_)

As the crab makamou is weakened, Haipaki instructed her younger sister to follow her as both climbed up onto the crab's belly and told her to stab the guitar on its exposed area, and there she instructed Ui to follow her gesture as Haipaki began to initiate her Ongeki finisher.

"**Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin!**"

Haipaki then stabbed the guitar on the crab monster's belly and began to play her guitar wildly and electricity courses through the monster and the "sound of purification" commences.

Just as Haipaki did, Yasaki stabs her weapon into the body of the large crab Makamou and changes is into its guitar form, and followed her elder sister's action as she begins playing the guitar as fast as she can, causing electricity to flow from his body into the body of the Makamou, slowly causing its organs to expand, and with Haipaki doing the same, the Kappa is starting to weaken.

音撃斬

As Haipaki plays in synchronization, she is pleased with how her younger sister is doing well and increases the power of her attack, feeling that the monster is a slowly weakening and hope this would put an end to their opponent's life. The two increases the speed of their guitar playing and this increases the power of their "sound of purification".

雷電激震

The crab Makamou roars aloud in pain as it felt its inside are bloating and expanding, causing great pain and the two Oni kept on the pace and momentum, not letting up as they continued playing and did not even pause to take a breath as the "sound of purification" must be executed continuously until the enemy is defeated.

音撃斬・雷電激震, (_Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin_ )

After some three to four minutes of non-stop guitar playing, the Bakegani exploded and is reduced to ashes until it dissipated, and thus their first obstacle is cleared and this leaves the other Bakegani left. By this time, Hitoshi Hidaka, Iori Izumi, Akira Amami, and Ritsu arrived and there she approaches the two Oni, where Ritsu gets a surprise of her life at discovering who the second Oni is beside Haipaki.

"Rit-chan!"

"Ritsu-semapi!"

"Wha…? Ui? How did you became an…Yui…you didn't give her that brace…did you…?"

"There was no other way…or else they'll take Ui away again…"

"I know where Sawako-sensei and the others are kept…"

By then the others arrived and Hidaka glances at Ui, amazed that she is able to adjust to her current status and had to ask Ui something which amazes him upon hearing her answer to his queries.

"Are you in any way…a fast learner?"

"Yes, sir…thanks to my elder sister, I was able to learn most of this form's attacks…and we were able to kill the first crab monster…"

"I see…and you know where the cult's hideout is…?"

"Yes sir…"

"I see…Ritsu…go with them…try to stall them until we can catch up with you…I know you three can do it…you can hold them off until we arrive…and together we will rescue your friends…"

At this time, more Makamou arrived and Hidaka urged the three girls to go ahead as he and Iori will hold them off, and Ritsu and the Hirasawa sisters (who then reverted back to normal) nodded as the trio ran off to head for the lair which Ui is leading Yui and Ritsu to a secret entrance where she first escaped, and from there they will try to stall the ritual and sve everyone from their doomed fates.

* * *

_Now…_

As Ritsu, Yui and Ui are running within the forest, the Makamou are about to pursue the three girls when Hidaka and Iori stood in their path as they took out their Henshin devices and Hidaka tapped the tuning fork against a tree while Iori blew his whistle which produces their respective sounds and the vibrations are felt as the two men placed their devices on top of their foreheads and an Oni symbol appeared on their foreheads, and Hidaka is surrounded in purple flames while Iori is encased inside a human-sized tornado, winds blowing and the two men assumed their Oni forms.

仮面ライダー響鬼 - Hibiki

仮面ライダー威吹鬼 - Ibuki

The Makamou did not back away and they are now going to force their way through to get to the three girls but both Hibiki and Ibuki stood their ground and took on some of the foot soldiers with their summoned weapons (Hibiki - _Ongekibou Rekka_, Ibuki - _Ongekikan Reppu_) and began to deal with the enemy while the giant-sized monsters wait for their turns, not minding their fellow Makamou slowly getting killed off.

**-x-**

At the forest, Ui is leading Yui and Ritsu towards the path where she made her escape and are approaching a cave where the rest of the Light Music Club held and about to be sacrificed soon, and as the three girls are nearing, they came to a stop upon seeing some Makamou soldiers (resembling human-like foxes) guarding the entrance of the cave and the girls had to think of something to distract them in order to get inside. Getting an idea, Ritsu opens a tool box where several disc animals are stored and took out her tuning fork and taps it, producing a vibration and gently taps it on the discs, which came to life and changes into mechanical eagles, and they all went towards the cave to distract the monsters and enabled the three girls to get inside undetected.

"Good work, Rit-chan!"

"Thanks!"

"Ritsu-senpai…onee-chan…come on…let's go!"

And so the three girls went further inside and travelled around the huge cave, which is like a labyrinth which Ritsu and Yui felt that they are a long way from rescuing their friends, but Ui led them to the right direction as she seem to recall the paths she took when she made her escape, and slowly led them near their friends' cell, but then all they saw was Sawako Yamanaka, still tied up yet she is unharmed, but then they noticed that the Light Music Club members' clothes are left behind.

"Eh? Sawa-chan?"

"How come their clothes are here…?"

"Rit-chan…Mio's panties are here…"

"Those cult members…they took them and Nodoka away…and even stripped them naked! I overheard them saying about a sacrifice about to take place…!"

"Oh no…"

"Rit-chan…Ui…it's up to us to save them…there, Sawa-chan…you're free…but stick with us…we're saving the others and put a stop to this sacrifice…"

"Eh? But what can you do?"

"Watch us, Sawa-chan…we're prepared…the three of us can handle those monsters…"

"The three of you? Stop this nonsense! These guys are not even human!"

"Trust us…we're now capable of dealing with them…"

"Ritsu…"

"Yui…Ui…this is it…our friends' lives are in the balance…and it's up to us to save them…until help arrives…we'll have to maximize our effort…"

"Got it, Rit-chan!"

"Yes, Ritsu-senpai…"

"What on Earth has gotten over you three…?"

"We'll explain later…just come with us…okay?"

"…"

And so the teacher of Sakuragaoka High reluctantly went along with her three students, wondering how they are so composed when the others are about to be sacrificed within a few minutes from now, and prayed that they escape from this ordeal.

**-x-**

Outside the cave, which came from the other side of the exit area, Mio, Tsumugi, Azusa and Nodoka are tied on a rock bed…naked. Mio was visibly scared and screaming for help after hearing that the three "virgins" are to be sacrificed to awaken the Orochi, and pleaded top her captors to spare them, but to no avail as their fates are about to be "sealed".

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I HAVE SO MANY PLANS! I WANT TO GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL AND COLLEGE! THEN BECOME A MUSICIAN AND GET MARRIED! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO A MONSTER! I RATHER LOSE IT TO MY BOYFRIEND! PLEASE…RELEE US! WE'RE NOT THAT EDIBLE!"

"Scream all you want…you're virginities will provide the key to revive the all-powerful Orochi...and be honored that you will offer your lives for him..."

"KKKYYYAAHH! NOOOOO!"

Determined to save her friends even if it means losing her life, Tsumugi broke free (in the manga and anime she displays an unusual high strength) from her bonds and found a thick tree branch and began pounding on her captors, momentarily giving the Afterschool Tea Time hope that they can escape their predicament. Evdidently, the cult members are taken by surprise, but are very intrigued at how strong Tsumugi is and decided to use her as the first to be sacrificed to awaken the Orochi.

"This one is interesting…capture her…and we use her as the first to sacrifice her to awaken the Orochi…the others will soon follow."

Just as Tsumugi is building momentum, a spider Makamou shows up and spits out webbings and the pianist is tied up, and this time she couldn't break free as the silk is strong enough to hold her down. Now the girls are now in the enemies' mercy and the ritual to awaken the Orochi is about to be performed in a few minutes from now. Mio screamed aloud in horror as she is being tied to a stake along with the others, their legs spread apart so that once the Orochi is awakened, he will MATE with Nodoka and the three Light Music Club members and produce monstrous off-springs.

"Now the ritual shall begin…and since each of you are virgins, a blood will be extracted from each of you…and will be used to awaken our lord…take their blood!"

And so the cult members uses some devices and broke their hymens and extracted blood and placed them inside vials and then onto a boiling cauldron and now are awaiting for the revival of the Orochi. As the girls moaned in pain after having their hymens broken, they are now helpless as they felt that this is their end, but suddenly disc animals swarm the place and in the confusion Sawako, Ritsu, Yui and Ui showed up and the three schoolgirls freed their fellow schoolmates and made a run for it. By then the cult members composed themselves and sent their Makamou to go after them and bring back the now de-virginized girls.

"Bring them back alive! We need them to have the Orochi mate with them!"

**-x-**

About two minutes later, the girls are nearing the forested area but had to stop as Mio, Azusa, Tsumugi and Nodoka are getting tired, not to mention that they are bleeding given the fact that their hymens were "broken" due to the cult members and Ritsu, Yui and Ui realized that they have to stall the enemy until help arrives. As Sawako urged them to keep on running, the Makamou arrived, about six of them – three human-sized fox Makamou and three giant-sized tarantula Makamou. All of them are ready to bring the girls back when Ritsu and the Hirasawa sisters stepped forward much to their friends' surprises.

"Yui…Ui…this is it…we're going to stall them until help arrives…we're the only ones who can save our friends…"

"Got it!"

"Right…"

As the monsters slowly make their way, Ritsu took out her tuning fork while the Hirasawa sisters toggles the strings on their wrist blades and then placed the devices on their foreheads which shows the Oni symbols and then the transformation is in progress. The girls gasped at seeing Ritsu "ablaze" while lightning struck Yui and Ui, but as the smoke cleared, they became even more surprised to see the three girls in their "Oni" forms and wondered what just happened to them.

"What the…?"

"What's happening to them?"

"Ui-chan…Yui senpai…"

The three girls are now in their Oni forms and are now ready to take the fight to them as they brought out their weapons and defend their friends from harm knowing that the odds are stacked against them.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and the rescue's a bit short-lived, but the climax is nearing so buckle up as the next chapter's going to be action-packed.


	13. Houkago Oni Action

**_New Apprentices_**

My BIGGEST APOLOGIES...AGAIN...for not updating it for about 9 months. I guess I have forgotten about it, but thanks to a new review, I'm going to upload the rest of the remaining chapters, so bear with me for the lack of updates…I'll see to it that I'll finish this fic within the year…and I hope you like this chapter as the ending is nearing soon…

* * *

_Previously…_

Outside the cave, which came from the other side of the exit area, Mio, Tsumugi, Azusa and Nodoka are tied on a rock bed…naked. Mio was visibly scared and screaming for help after hearing that the four "virgins" are to be sacrificed to awaken the Orochi, and pleaded to her captors to spare them, but to no avail as their fates are about to be "sealed".

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I HAVE SO MANY PLANS! I WANT TO GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL AND COLLEGE! THEN BECOME A MUSICIAN AND GET MARRIED! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO A MONSTER! I RATHER LOSE IT TO MY BOYFRIEND! PLEASE…RELEASE US! WE'RE NOT THAT EDIBLE!"

"Scream all you want…you're virginities will provide the key to revive the all-powerful Orochi...and be honored that you will offer your lives for him..."

"KKKYYYAAHH! NOOOOO!"

"You can't…!"

"Damn you!"

"We won't let you…!"

Determined to save her friends even if it means losing her life, Tsumugi broke free (in the manga and anime she displays an unusual high strength) from her bonds and found a thick tree branch and began pounding on her captors, momentarily giving the Afterschool Tea Time hope that they can escape their predicament. Evidently, the cult members are taken by surprise, but are very intrigued at how strong Tsumugi is and decided to use her as the first to be sacrificed to awaken the Orochi.

"This one is interesting…capture her…and we use her as the first to sacrifice her to awaken the Orochi…the others will soon follow."

Just as Tsumugi is building momentum, a spider Makamou shows up and spits out webbings and the pianist is tied up, and this time she couldn't break free as the silk is strong enough to hold her down. Now the girls are now in the enemies' mercy and the ritual to awaken the Orochi is about to be performed in a few minutes from now. Mio screamed aloud in horror as she is being tied to a stake along with the others, their legs spread apart so that once the Orochi is awakened, he will MATE with Nodoka and the three Light Music Club members and produce monstrous off-springs.

"Now the ritual shall begin…and since each of you are virgins, a blood will be extracted from each of you…and will be used to awaken our lord…take their blood!"

And so the cult members use some devices and broke their hymens and extracted blood and placed them inside vials and then onto a boiling cauldron and now are awaiting for the revival of the Orochi. As the girls moaned in pain after having their hymens broken, they are now helpless as they felt that this is their end, but suddenly disc animals swarm the place and in the confusion Sawako, Ritsu, Yui and Ui showed up and the three schoolgirls freed their fellow schoolmates and made a run for it. By then the cult members composed themselves and sent their Makamou to go after them and bring back the now de-virginized girls.

"Bring them back alive! We need them to have the Orochi mate with them!"

* * *

_Now…_

About two minutes later, the girls and Sawako are nearing the forested area but had to stop as Mio, Azusa, Tsumugi and Nodoka are getting tired, not to mention that they are bleeding between their legs given the fact that their hymens were "broken" due to the cult members and Ritsu, Yui and Ui realized that they have to stall the enemy until help arrives. As Sawako urged them to keep on running, the Makamou arrived, about six of them – three human-sized fox Makamou and three giant-sized tarantula Makamou. All of them are ready to bring the girls back when Ritsu and the Hirasawa sisters stepped forward much to their friends' surprises.

"Yui…Ui…this is it…we're going to stall them until help arrives…we're the only ones who can save our friends…"

"Got it!"

"Right…"

Sawako and the others are surprised to see that the three girls stepped forward and try to warn them but they got a response from the Hiirasawa sisters and Ritsu, which they became incredulously baffled at what they just heard.

"Ritsu…Yui…Ui…what are you…?"

"Are you trying to sacrifice yourselves…?"

"Senpai…please don't…!"

"No to worry…"

"We got everything under control!"

"Sensei…senpai's…trust us on this one…"

"Huh?"

As the monsters slowly make their way, Ritsu took out her tuning fork while the Hirasawa sisters toggles the strings on their wrist badges and then placed the devices on their foreheads which shows the Oni symbols and then the transformation is in progress. The girls gasped at seeing Ritsu "ablaze" while lightning struck Yui and Ui, but as the smoke cleared, they became even more surprised to see the three girls in their "Oni" forms and wondered what just happened to them.

明るい - **Akaki** (Upbeat Demon)

ハイパー – **Haipaki** (Hyper Demon)

優しい – **Yasaki** (Gentle Demon)

"What the…?"

"What's happening to them?"

"Ui-chan…Yui senpai…"

"Yui…"

"Eh? They turned into…monsters…?"

The three girls are now in their Oni forms and are now ready to take the fight to them as they brought out their weapons and defend their friends from harm knowing that the odds are stacked against them.

"Listen, up you Makamou maniacs! We won't let you do what you want with our friends!"

"We're Afterschool Tea Time! And with the power of music…we'll defeat you and your cult!"

"For my senpai's and Azusa-chan…whose hymens got broken!"

Sawako and the others watch as Akaki, Haipaki and Yasaki went towards the monsters and do battle with them. Haipaki and Yasaki went towards two human-sized fox-Makamou and began to punch them back, which had minimal effects but it did stall them until seeing that the third momster tries to sneak past them, the Hirasawa sisters glanced at each other and did a double punch using electricity, which a pair of electric-charged punch sent the monster collision with the other two.

鬼闘術・雷撃拳 - **Kitōjutsu - Raigekiken** (Lightning Strike Fist)

As the three monsters fell back, Hapaiki and Yasaki then went for them and punched them again, only this time, five claws "unsheathed" and uses them to stab the monsters, and repeated the process until they exploded, which the technique is the same as the senior Oni warriors used, thus leaving the giant Makamous behind to deal with while Sawako and the other girls stared agape in astonishment.

鬼闘術・鬼爪 - **Kitōjutsu - Onizume** (Demon Claw)

However, the girls' amazement came to a stop as the giant tarantula-sized Makamous are advancing forward, Haipaki and Yasaki used their guitars and swings them like axes as they slashed the first tarantula monster by severing its legs and causes the monster to fall down, which stalls the other two which gives the Hirasawa sisters time to sneak past and apply the same tactic and now the three giant monsters are immobilized, which gives Akaki the chance to mount on top of one of the immobilized monster and placed a device over its back - the **Ongekiko - Kaentsuzumi** (Flame Drum), which is then attached into the body of the large monster to form a large drum for Akaki to perform her finishers.

"Now then...Kaen Renda no Kata!"

While his Kaentsuzumi is attached to a large Makamou, Hibiki beats it 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body, causing it swell and the monster growls in pain, yet it couldn't do anything with its legs amputated and is now awaiting its eventual death while the "drum beating" is ongoing.

音撃打・火炎連打の型 -** Kaen Renda no Kata** (Flame Barrage Style)

The monster screams louder as its body is now visibly swelling and is on the verge of "exploding" much to everyone else's surprises as Akaki beats the monster a few more times until it exploded, and the monsters are reduced to two more giant tarantulas, whose legs have just been amputated by Haipaki and Yasaki, as they prepare to unleash their finishers at the two monsters, who are now immobilized at the hands of the teenage Oni warriors.

"**Ongeki Zan: Raiden Zanshin**!"

"**Ongeki Zan: Raiden Zanshin**!"

After jabbing their guitars onto the monsters' belly, Haipaki and Yasaki began playing the guitar as fast as they could, causing electricity to flow from their bodies and went into the bodies of the two Makamous, slowly causing its organs to expand and the monsters growled in pain, as evident in their bodies visibly swelling in the minutes that passed, as they are unable to resist or fight back given the amputation of their spider legs.

音撃斬・雷電斬震 - **Ongeki Zan: Raiden Zanshin** (Sound Attack Slash)

After a few minutes of playing, the attack made its mark and the two giant Makamou's eventually exploded and all is cleared and Afterschool Tea Time is saved...for now. the girls approached Ritsu, Yui and Ui, all are glad that they are alright and they saved the day. The nightmare appeared to have passed, but there is still a problem. a ground-shaking is felt and the birds are flying away from the forest and they all felt an omnious feeling that is slowly approaching.

"Huh?"

"The birds are flying away..."

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"N-no...no more monsters...please..."

"Ui...if things go bad...escore Sawa-chan and the others out of here..."

"Okay, onee-chan..."

"Everyone...head up! We got company!"

By then, a large Makamou emerged, which is serpentine in appearance and resembles an Asian dragon. It was the Orochi!, and some of the cult members came and proclaimed the Orochi's arrival and stated that the "virgin blood" was enough to awaken him and now intends to take and mate with the girls, with several cult warriors emerging and surrounded Sawako and the Afterschool Tea Time, thus the girls are facing a new crisis as more Makamou came out and outnumbered them, leaving their fate at the enemies' hands.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope the wait is -once again- worth it. At least the action is here and the climatic scene arrives with the main antagonist finally showing up. Houkago Tea Time is at a disadvantage, with the "other heroes" haven't arrived yet. Who will help them?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The climax of this fic is at hand. The next chapter will give this fic a "proper send-off" as our heroes from K-On! and Kamen rider Hibiki join forces in defeating the enemy of this fic


	14. FINAL Chapter

**_New Apprentices_**

Okay...the conclusion of this fic...and the Light Music Club are in the fight of their lives as Ritsu, Yui and Ui are going "all-out" against the villains of this fic, so expect a load of heavy battle before you say good-bye to this fic. It's going to be a BIG one so get ready for the final chapter here, folks…

The final chapter…and it'll end with a bang!

* * *

_Previously…_

After a few minutes of playing, the attack made its mark and the two giant Makamou's eventually exploded and all is cleared and Afterschool Tea Time is saved...for now. the girls approached Ritsu, Yui and Ui, all are glad that they are alright and they saved the day. The nightmare appeared to have passed, but there is still a problem. a ground-shaking is felt and the birds are flying away from the forest and they all felt an omnious feeling that is slowly approaching.

"Huh?"

"The birds are flying away..."

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"N-no...no more monsters...please..."

"Ui...if things go bad...escort Sawa-chan and the others out of here..."

"Okay, onee-chan..."

"Everyone...heads up! We got company!"

By then, a large Makamou emerged, which is serpentine in appearance and resembles an Asian dragon. It was the Orochi!, and some of the cult members came and proclaimed the Orochi's arrival and stated that the "virgin blood" was enough to awaken him and now intends to take and mate with the girls, with several cult warriors emerging and surrounded Sawako and the Afterschool Tea Time, thus the girls are facing a new crisis as more Makamou came out and outnumbered them, leaving their fate at the enemies' hands.

And now the danger is approaching them sooner than they expected…

* * *

_Now…_

As Orochi is hovering in the air, the cult warriors are slowly surrounding the girls while the Oni forms of Ritsu, Yui and Ui braced themselves as the Orochi orders the three to surrender Sawako, Nodoka and the rest to him so he can mate with them and produce offspring, which Ritsu and Yui vehemently rejected, unwilling to let a monster rape their friends and then kill them.

"Surrender yourselves to me...and I will spare you...become the mothers of my offsring...and you will enjoy it..."

"No way!"

"We won't let you!"

"You know you have no chance of winning against me and my forces..."

"We're not scared of you!"

"And we won't let you rape us! Go find a female monster of your own kind!"

"Either way...you cannot escape me!"

"Oh yes we will!"

"Count on that!"

As the argument goes on, Yui then sneaked towards Tsumugi and gives her a tuning fork which is actually an transformation device that is similar to Ritsu, and whispers to her on how to use it and tells her to use it to take Sawako and the rest to safety as she, Ui and Ritsu distract the enemies to buy them time until help arrives, which she readily agrees to, determined to protect her friends from Orochi and to avenge on the enemy for broking their hymens.

"Mugi-chan...take this..."

"Eh? Yui...is that...? A tuning fork...?"

"Tap it...and when it vibrates...place it in front of your forehead..."

"I...See..."

"When you transform...take Sawa-chan and the others out of here..."

"But..."

"Rit-chan and Ui are with me...trust us on this..."

"I understand..."

Following her instruction, Tsumugi taps the tuning fork on her forearm and as it vibrates,she places it in front of her forehead, and there an Oni symbol is formed and she is slowly engulfed in flames, alarming the others while the rest are taken by surprise to see one of their sacrifices is transforming, and as the flames disappeared, she is now in an Oni form similar to Ritsu, except that her armor's color matches her hair, and now she became an Oni warrior, armed with a **keytar** instead of a taiko, as Yui expected, and now Tsumugi adopted the Oni name of **Hahanoki**.

**Hahanoko** - 母の鬼 (Motherly Demon)

Haipaki, Yasaki and Akaki then braces themselves as Hahanoki then tells Sawako and the others to follow her lead as the three Oni did a "divide-and-conquer" tactic as Akaki, Yasaki and Haipaki began to battle and distract the enemy while Hahanoki uses her Keytar to emit powerful sound wave blasts to clear the path and led Sawako and the rest away from the battlefield, and it became a chaotic stampede as the cult members and the Makamou scrambled to get to the "sacrifices" yet the three Oni warriors stood their ground and managed to keep their pursuers at bay.

However, the Orochi flew and managed to catch up to the sacrifices and blocked their path, and Hahanoki stood in front, determined to protect her friends and is unwilling to give herself up and tried to fight the monster off, but the Orochi is too strong for her and is now ready to capture his "mates", yet Hahanoki held on, managing to keep the Orochi back long enough to prevent him from touching her friends.

"You cannot escape me!"

"Out of our way!"

"Never! Surrender your virginities to me!"

"We will not!"

"You think you can escape my wrath?"

"Yes! And I will fight you!"

"What courage...you will the first to become my mate!"

"In your dreams!"

By then, a powerful blast struck the Orochi which causesthe monster to fall back and stagger, and the scene shows that Hibiki, Ibuki, Zanki, and Todoroki arrived, and joined the girls in fending off the foot soldiers and the Makamou and now the chances of saving Afterschool Tea Time increases, and there is now hope for the girls to escape the ordeal, and Ritsu and Yui are glad that help has arrived, and Hibiki greeted and praised the two for holding on and keeping their hopes alive, thus it gives him and the rest time to come here and now they can defeat the cult together and go home in one piece.

"Yo!"

"Hibiki!"

"Hibiki-senpai!"

"Hibiki-senpai!"

"Well done! you held them off long enough for us to arrive!"

"Thanks!"

"Thank you for coming..."

"Eh-he-he-he..."

"Now then...let's fight together!"

"Right!"

"For Houkago Tea Time!"

"For our friends!"

And now the climatic battle is at hand and the Oni joins the battle with the "rookies" and divided themselves strategically in battle and the melee began, while Akira led Sawako, Nodoa, Azusa and Mio away so that the rest can concentrate on defeating the enemy, though Sawako is hesitant to leave her remaining students behind, yet Akira assured to Sawako that her "senpai's" will help them and that was enough to convince the teacher to go with the rest of the girls away from the battle.

"Please follow me...we'll get away from here while the enemies are distracted..."

"But...my students...I can't leave THEM..."

"Don't worry...my senpai's will look after them..."

"But..."

"Have faith in them...they will win..."

"But..."

"Trust me...for now your injured students are needed to be evacuated..."

"I understand..."

As the girls and Sawako are being led away by Akira, the Oni and the four Oni girls joined the main Oni warriors and began to do battle and are being paired with one another, and it consisted of one Oni and some"rookies", which consist of:

- Hibiki and Akaki (Ritsu)

- Tododoki and Haipaki (Yui) and Yasaki (Ui)

Zanki and Hahanoki (Tsumugi)

Hibiki and Akaki used their Taiko and did some damage and defeated the foot soldiers and the ground-type makamous, and then went to the next batch of enemies to lessen the threat;

At Todoroki's instruction, Haipaki and Yasaki used their guitars as battle axes and swings and slashes the next batch of makamous and soon the enemies are being reduced and slowly leaving the Orochi as the sole remaining monster, and the main antagonist is ready to face off the "meddlers" and intend to take the girls back to mate them and produce "offspring" to create new breed of a hybrid human-makamou entities, which Hibiki made it known that the Orochi will never succeed in his plans to do what he wants with the Light Music club members.

"Foolish humans...how dare you interfere with my plans?"

"We won't let you have your way!"

"You will never win!"

"Monsters like you won't succeed!"

"And you will fail!"

"That's right! Afterschool Tea Time is not to become a sacrifice!"

"We won't let you take my friends' virginities away!"

"And we won't let you rape our friends and cause them sufferings!"

"We'll beat you with the power of light music!"

"Fools! Have at you!"

As Orochi is ready to make a move, all the Oni warriors began playing their weapons and aimed its energy at the monster while Hibiki sneak past and got onto the monster's back, and places a disc on its head, becoming a "drum" and started to beat it repeatedly which causes the monster to fall to the ground, while Zanki, Todoroki, Yui, Ui, and Tsumugi join in and use their weapons to stab through the monster's hide and began playing their instruments wildly, performing their signature attacking finishers.

"Ongeki Zan - Raiden Gekishin!"

"Ongeki Zan - Raiden Zanshin!"

As the four Oni warriors played their guitars, Ritsu and Hibiki played their Taiko, pummeling on the monster's head, and beating them like playing a taiko and huge drum.

"Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata!"

As the Oni warriors play their instruments, the effects became evident as the sound waves are affecting the Orochi as the huge monster trembled in pain as he tries to shake off his attackers but to no avail, as he is slowly being paralyzed as his internal organs are starting to swell, pain racking him as he roared in agony, though the Oni warriors paid no attention as they continued to play their instruments and increase the tempo of their assaults.

As the minutes passed by, the Ortochi is weakening rapidly as the combined efforts to the Oni fighters and the Light Music Club took its toll on the monster and the Orochi screamed as he finally exploded, reduced to nothing but pebbles, dust and ashes. while Ritsu, Yui, Tsumugi and Ui rejoiced in their victory, Hibiki reminded the others that they still have to make sure that Akira and the other girls are safe, so they left the scene and head to where Akira and the others are.

As they left the forest, they found Akira defending Sawako, Mio, Azusa and Nodoka from the cult members as they attempt to abduct the girls and use them as sacrifices, which Ritsu, Yui, Tsumugi and Ui (still in their Oni forms) went in to action and used their instruments to ward off the cult members and defended their friends, which Hibiki, Ibuki, Todoroki and Zanki took on the cult members, and vanguished them for good. The threat has finally passed and all are safe, which they took the girls to Takeshi HQ to help tend to their wounds while helping them overcome the trauma they just went through.

**-x-**

_A few weeks later…_

The Afterschool Tea Time have managed to recover and are now resuming their normal lives, but Ritsu couldn't help but make a pass at Mio as she borrowed a henshin device and transformed into Akaki, and when Mio entered the club room, Akaki raised her hands and made a scary gesture while uttering the word "BOO!", which freaked Mio out and fainted, which Azusa berated Ritsu for the prank, while Yui was all fired up as she played her guitar.

Later the five members of the Light Music club began practicing and all are in perfect sync, and after a few more weeks it was all set for the summer festival. Everyone was making choices on which songs they would perform, and Yui came up with making a song complete with lyrics, while showing everyone how the music plays, and everyone liked her suggestion, but voted that Mio will be doing the vocals, which Mio was reluctant, until Ritsu came with an idea on how to make the costumes.

_At the Summer Festival…_

Before the concert is about to commence, Mio and Azusa were reluctant to do so after being given henshin devices after Ritsu asked permission from Hibiki to loan the devices which she promised that the Light Music Club will use them as "special effects" for their concert, and Mio was still too embarrassed until Yui gives an encouraging prod and that was enough to build her confidence. As the curtains are raised, the five band members are ready, and before the concert can commence, Ritsu gave the signal, and everyone (including Mio and Azusa), tapped their henshin devices and they assumed their Oni forms.

The audience thought it was just special effects and they applauded as Mio began playing her bass and started singing, in which the title is "Flashback".

_Suikomareru aozora memai no tochuu de_

_Tooi hibi no kioku ga setsuna ni... coming Flashback_

_Mayoikonda no wa yume nanka ja nakute genjitsu_

_Marude onaji koto tameratte 'ru toki wo koete... itsu demo_

_Come into my head Flashback of that day_

_Jibun wo kaetai no nara_

_Come into my head Flashback of that day_

_Ugokidasu shika nai kara_

_Donna jidai ni ikite mo ai wo mamoru tsuyosa wo_

_Kitto motomete 'ta n' da nigetari shinai Pride_

_Hajimete kita basho demo kasuka ni kanjiru_

_Natsukashisa to tsunagaru shoudou... coming Flashback_

_Kikoete kuru no wa kakikesareru sakebigoe to_

_Tachitsukusu jibun ma ni awanai koukai dake... kakaete_

_Come into my head Flashback of that day_

_Jibun wo shinjiru tame ni_

_Come into my head Flashback of that day_

_Kizutsuku koto osorenai_

_Donna mirai ni ikite mo ima wo norikoeta nara_

_Kitto hokoreru hazu sa rekishi wo kaeru Pride_

_Come into my head Flashback of that day_

_Jibun wo kaetai no nara_

_Come into my head Flashback of that day_

_Ugokidasu shika nai kara_

_Donna jidai ni ikite mo ai wo mamoru tsuyosa wo_

_Kitto motometa n' da nigetari shinai Pride_

The audience roared in applause as they liked the performance and requested for another song, whiule in the back of the audience, Hibiki and Zanki watches on, pleased to see that the girls have overcome the trauma and hoped that all ends well and are expecting Afterschool Tea Time to return the henshin devices to him once the concert ends.

**_The End_**

* * *

Well, that was a blast…

And whoa…two years! It was this long…but at least I've finished it. Hope the wait is worth it. Many thanks to those who read and reviewed it, so…enjoy!


End file.
